Unexpected Anticipation
by deja noir
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! Hermione had been good with anticipating events but when Draco entered her life, everything became unexpected.
1. The Burrow, Not!

_**Okay, this is my first fic. i do hope you guys like it. Please read and Review. Oh, and some things here are fused with my interests and well, facts on the HP books.Lets pretend Dumbledore hasnt died. okay:)**_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own the characters except for the unknown ones. They're figments of my mind._ **

**"Unexpected Anticipations" By: Tom's Princess**

No one thought it possible. But it happened. That year, two lives were changed. Lives, which everyone thought would never cross, but it did.

**The Burrow.. Not!**

Hermione was eagerly packing her things so she could be on her way to the Weasley's by tonight. It has been usual for her to spend the few last weeks of the holidays at that place. She was treated like family there that is why she enjoyed visiting. Her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny also stayed there but she always arrives earlier then Harry does because it has always been routine that Harry gets into something either with the Dursley's or the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named which he valiantly calls Voldemort. It's been weird though since she hasn't received any letters from either of his friends. They couldn't be too busy, or maybe they are but whatever reason it is she's sure that it's quite reasonable. Or is someone interfering and reading those letters without even bothering to return it? Probably not, she thought.

That night, she was ready. Her trunk was well set and so was she. She had dinner with their nanny and not with her parents since they still hadn't arrived. "They told me they'd be here by dinner" she whined "Don't worry, I bet something important happened which caused their delay, but they'll be here. They will be Hermione" the nanny assured. "Yeah, they would be.. tomorrow and their excuse: Sorry dear got caught up at work" she said standing up and leaving her plate. "I can't take this anymore! Every year, that's what they do! Well, this time, if they're not here by half past ten, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave without bidding them their goodbyes" "Well, can't the Burrow wait?" "The Burrow has always waited for me since my second year and I can't let that happen to my last year. I want this year to be my best year at Hogwarts that's why I'll change whatever mistakes that's been happening to me since my first year. Their delay has always been a mistake" "Oh, Hermione dear-" "I'm going upstairs. If they come please call me but if they don't come by 10:30 I'd be gone by then" "Goodbye Elena" she bided "Goodbye and Take Care dear" she bided in return. After their goodbye's, she went upstairs to her room and sat lay down on her bed.

After quite sometime, she looked at the watch, 10:00. "Bloody hell"

10:05. 10:10. 10:15. 10:20. 10:25. "This is useless, they won't come!"

She got her trunk and bags and transferred it to the nearest fireplace, took a paper and paper and wrote:

_I can't believe that the both of you are late again. This is my last year at Hogwarts and I expected that you'd at least give it a little importance. Anyway, I'm leaving for Hogwarts right now. I just want to let you guys know that. _

_Hermione._

After doing so, she went into the fireplace with her books, trunk and bags so as Crookshanks. "The Burrow" she said loudly and clearly as she sprinkled Floo-Powder. Next thing she knew she felt sucked into this whirlwind and then, it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Romanesque chairs with a marble table wherein flowers were placed on top. The walls were white. It had a different setting to that of the Burrow. She stepped out to open the lights and as the light opened, she was right, it was not the Burrow. The chairs were elegantly white with a marble table at the center wherein on top of it are flowers, bouquets of flowers. A television set was also there and a complete sound system. She went onto the kitchen and found black and red marble kitchen tables. "Oh my God! I'm at the wrong place! This is a muggle's house and not a wizards! What'll they do if they see me here?" she murmured and hastily went back to the fireplace and whispered "The Burrow" once again. She was sucked into the whirlwind and found herself at the same place. She repeated that for four times and yet she still ended up at the same place. "Damn it! Oh, Merlin! Oh God!" she cursed. She repeated it but this time as she said the words, a silhouette of a person appeared by the stairs. Shit, she thought. And again, she found herself at the same place.

"Who's there?" said a voice. That voice, it's familiar, she thought. The silhouette neared her. She was panicking. Then,

"Who in the blimey hell are you?" the voice said. At that instant, Hermione ceased. She knew who that voice was but why is he here? She got totally confused.

"Ron, is that you?" she asked hoping she was right.

"Hermione?" "Blimey! You got me frightened there!" he added.

"You gave me a fright" she responded.

"What happened? I seem to be disoriented at what's happening. You're here but.." she said gesturing to the place.

"Oh, that! Don't worry Hermione. Now I know what scared you. You thought you were in a different house, am I right?" he responded "Yes, am I?" she said still showing confusion.

"Of course not! What d'you think I'm doing here? We renovated the place" he explained

"Oh my God! It's beautiful Ron!" she complimented then looked around

"Fred and George's joke shop has been flourishing and mum got a job at this new wizard thing while dad got promoted" he elaborated further

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she said hugging him. She realized it was a sudden hug and it felt awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said biting her lip then turning back.

"We've got a pool you know" he said proudly.

She turned back excitedly. "Holy Merlin!" she said "Show me! Show me!" she added tugging his pajama shirt.

Ron directed her to the garden where an Olympic size pool stood. It was encompassed by several floaters and swimming tools. It also has a diving board and a basketball and volleyball net.

"Ron! How rich are you?" she said in awe.

"I guess it was luck. I've got to thank Harry though cause if it weren't for him, Fred and George wouldn't have had that store"

"You haven't kept in touch with him too?" she asked

"Oh, that, I'm sorry if I haven't been writing it's just that I've been really busy these past few weeks. You know with mum and dad gone everyday, I'm left here to supervise the renovations and well, I help Fred and George too"

"It's alright Ron, I understand" she smiled. She removed her footwear and sat by the pool. She dipped her feet there and gestured Ron to sit beside her.

"Like it?" he asked

"I love it!" she said playing with the water.

"I'm glad you do"

"Hmmm?"

"I said I'm glad you like it, cause I like it too".

"So, why did I scare you a while ago?" she asked opening the conversation

"Well, mum and dad are out and I'm left here with Ginny and you know, He-Who–Must–Not-Be-Named is frolicking muggle and wizard world" he elucidate

"You thought I was Voldemort?" she said giving out a laugh

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Aren't you terrified of him Mione?"

"Of course I am Ron. Especially that I'm Harry's friend and yours too"

"Me!" he said stunned

"Cause of the Order, your mum and dad"

"So what are you trying to point out? That you rather that we leave you alone?"

"Of course not Ron! Id rather that I be your friend and be in trouble than not know you and be safe" she explained splashing water at Ron.

"Hey!" he yelled. She giggled.

"Ron, who're you talking to?" a voice from the back asked

"It's Hermione, Ginny" Ron said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hermione!" she called then went towards her hurriedly "I'm glad you're here! It's been a bore you know".

"Hermione, don't you wanna go up and sleep? I bet you're tired" he asked heading back to the house.

"I will in a bit" she responded

"I'll take you to your room. Come on, let's talk there" Ginny said with much zeal.

They talked till they reached her room, the guest room. "Here you go" Ginny said.

Hermione opened the door and expected another different and wonderful room. Her expectations were not disappointed. It was a perfect room. There was a pink curtain drapped on some window behind a table and chair where beside it were books of several kinds. "Wonderful!" she whispered. The bed was big with a violet comforter and it was just really wonderful with artificial fur mats. There was also portraits of several wizards

"The design was actually meant for you" Ginny admitted. "Ron and I came up with the design" she added.

She was browsing at the portraits of the wizards and to her surprise, she found Victor Krum hanging by the wall "What is he doing here?" she asked suddenly feeling faint

"What's wrong? Ron did everything to find that picture for you?" Ginny asked confused.

"He did?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Well, don't tell Ron then, but.. Victor and I are over"

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that" Ginny said sincerely. She nodded.

"Since when?"

"Last month. Ron really did that?" she asked finding what Ron did, sweet. Ginny nodded.

"Maybe you ought to sleep, I'm sure you've had a long day" Ginny said due to Hermione's news

"Yeah, maybe I should. Goodnight" she responded.

"Goodnight" Ginny bided.

Mrs. Weasley woke Hermione up that morning. "Hermione dear! I'm so glad you're here and safe. Come along, lets have breakfast" she said forcing her to wake up "What do you think of the house?" she asked

"Beautiful" Hermione said groggily

"Brilliant! Proceed downstairs, Ron and Ginny are already there eating". "Go on" she added.

Hermione nodded. As she descended through the oak stairs, which before was just plain wooden stairs, she accidentally tripped. "Hey! You be careful round that place. Good to see your back Hermione!" said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, thank you" she responded.

As she entered the dining room, "Your up early?" Ron said

"Your mum woke me up" she explained sitting down

"So likely of her" Ginny said.

"But I told her not to" Ron said

"Like you'd convince her" Ginny teased

"Here, Hermione, have some of these, Fred's girlfriend made them" Ron said handing her a plate of brown rice like food with chocolate and strawberries.

"He already has a girlfriend?" she asked pleased

"Yes. Ron's the only one who hasn't got one" Ginny teased

"Oh shut up Ginny! Like you've got a boyfriend" he said shamefully in retaliation. But Ginny does, only he doesn't know.

"Wanna take a swim after this Hermione?"

"Maybe after an hour, I don't want to drown due to cramps"

So they did swim after an hour. Although it was just Ginny and Hermione who did since Ron had to go over the twin's shop to do something. Hermione wished Ron could have stayed. Since she found out about Victor's picture, she appreciated him more. After their swim, the two headed for Ron's room where there were loads of DVD's and VCD's.

"There are muggle movies there too. He collects them, weird of him to do so since he isn't a muggle. Guess he's growing up to be just like dad"

"Well, muggle movies are interesting, have you watched any of them?"

"No, since birth my mum has been exposing me to magical movies"

"Wanna watch then?"

"That was what I was supposed to suggest"

"Great! Have you ever heard of A Walk To Remember?"

"No, what's with that?"

"Well, that's a great movie. I just don't know if Ron has it, I'll check".

She searched on his CD rack and found nothing there.

"There are also CD's at the bottom of his bed, I'll just go to my room for a while okay" Ginny said.

As she was searching, she found a black notebook and placed it on top of the bed so the only ones left at the bottom of the bed were CD's. She looked and there, she found the DVD she was looking for. She sat down Ron's bed and accidentally knocked over the black book. When she was about to pick it up, she saw her name written on the opened page of the book. _Hermione_. It intrigued her that's why she scanned the black book further when Ginny entered she immediately kept the book behind her.

"Find it?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I did, here" she said giving the DVD

"I should warn you though that this is a crying movie" Hermione said

"What! I better sit far from you then"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me cry"

"Oh come on, don't be silly"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, Fine".

As they were watching, Hermione couldn't help but look at the black book. She wanted to read it and find out why her name was in it. As the movie approached the climax, she started reading the book to assure that Ginny wont look.

_I know it's freaking stupid of me to have this stupid thing. It's too feminine. But what the hell, I bought this so I could have someone or rather something I could share my thoughts to. Especially about her. I can't just tell anyone how I feel about her. What would they think? Besides, if I do tell, they could end up telling her and I don't want that to happen. It could sabotage our friendship. I guess having her as a friend suits her and me. She deserves Krum I suppose. He's freaking lucky! I can't possibly tell Harry. I can't! I could trust you right, you wont tell a soul. Ha! Too bad for you, you can't speak. _

She turned the page

_Vacations about to start, maybe I should stop obsessing about her. I wont write to her this vacation so I could take her off of my mind. I'll preoccupy myself with other things to get her out of my mind. We can't be more than friends that I know. I must say to myself, I don't like her!_

She turned the page

_I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss her! Fuck this feeling I have for her!_

She turned the page

_Okay, I've decided. I don't like her. I shouldn't like her, I mustn't like her. shouldn't. Help me okay! I wont write to you anymore. This way I wont be.wait, mum's freaking calling me again. _

She turned the page

_Dad just got promoted! He told me how much his salary is! Damn! It's big!_

She turned the page

_Hermione!_

She turned the page

_Fred and George earned a lot this month! Mum and dad's decided that we renovate the house! I hope Harry and Hermione appreciate it when they return. I'll tell mum to provide a room for guests. Hermione will certainly appreciate it._

She stopped reading and closed the black book. She didn't realize how Ron felt for her till now. Her heart was suddenly pounding. She was shocked at what she just found out. She didn't know that as the movie was going through it's climax, their and Ron's relationship is heading to a climax too. "I'll just be in my room for a minute" Hermione said to Ginny. She brought the book with her. As she reached the room, she glanced through the pages and found this:

_I met this girl near the joke shop. She's pretty. She smiled at me. Fred gave me 10 galleons! At least I get to be paid._

She turned the page

_I asked the girl out! Her name's Andrea and she agreed! We're going out on a date tomorrow! _

She turned the page

_She's really pretty. She wore a hot black dress! Blimey!_

She stopped reading immediately. All of a sudden, she felt depressed. So, he doesn't like me anymore, she thought. Curse that girl! She questioned why she was feeling like this. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. She should be relieved that Ron doesn't like her anymore. But why was she depressed? Could she possible like him?


	2. Where's everybody going?

**Where's Everybody Going?**

She went back to his room. "You missed everything" Ginny said sobbing. Hermione gave out a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked noticing her placidness.

"Where's Ron again?"

"He's at the twin's. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. What time will he be back?"

"Afternoon, a few hours after mum and dad leaves. Why? You miss him?"

"Ye.. No!" she said slipping.

"Fine, let's watch another movie"

"Okay". She could not believe that Ron was at the twins spending time with that Andrea-girl! She admits it, she's jealous.

"Darling's we'll be leaving okay. Take Care of yourselves. Make sure the doors are locked" Mrs. Weasley bided as she embraced both her guest and child. The couple was already leaving and according to Ginny Ron should be back a few hours after their leave. I need to ask him about that girl, she thought. Wait! I can't! He'll know I read his book then. This sucks, she thought. The two girls were left alone at that house. They were still watching movies when Mrs. Weasley called. Mrs. Weasley called to inform Ginny that she would be out with his dad to do some work for the Order at France.

"I bet it's not work for the order" Ginny said to Hermione "We might be expecting a baby Weasley sometime" she added.

The both of them laughed.

"I'm going to take a nap, I really feel sleepy" Hermione told Ginny.

When Hermione woke up, she looked for Ginny to ask if Ron had arrived but she found Ginny packing. "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'll be heading for my friends house in Wales" Ginny explained as she took pink shoes from her cabinet

"What! You'll be leaving? You'll leave me alone here?" she said incredulously

"I'm really sorry Hermione. Don't worry, Ron's here. You guys get along fine. And Harry will be here by Friday, just 5 more days"

"What do you mean Ron's here? Aren't your parents coming home?"

"They would be but it'll take them a week. Don't worry, you'll be alright"

"Your going now?" Hermione asked as she saw Ginny dragging her things towards the door in her room.

"Ron'll be back in a jiff, I called him already".

Hermione couldn't believe she would be left with Ron for five days! She could just imagine the awkward moments that were to happen. She couldn't just pretend that she doesn't know a thing; she's not good at that. Victor, her first boyfriend was technically her boyfriend but if you do the math, they don't seem like that.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she was nearing the fireplace.

"Your safe, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wont harm you" she said then

"#15 Crossing St.".

The next thing Hermione knew, she was gone. "Damn" she mumbled. "What could I possibly do know?" she asked herself. The first thing that came to her mind was: pool.

She changed to her bathing suit and went for a swim. She did several laps and practiced her synchronized swimming. After swimming, she went back to the house and saw Ron by the fireplace.

"Where's everybody Hermione?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Huh? Uhhmm.. Gi.. Ginny's out, she said she called you up"

"She did? She didn't call me up. Where the hell did she go?" he said cursing her sister.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked looking at Hermione who was just wearing her bikini.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry" she said then impetuously covering her body. He gave a smirk, just like what Malfoy does, she thought.

She ran upstairs to find a covering for herself. "Ginny has robes, you could use them" Ron cried.

Hermione took a long time dressing which is why Ron went upstairs; he still had a lot to ask.

"Hermione, you done? I've gotta ask you something." He said knocking at the door.

"In a minute" she responded. After a while, she opened the door and gestured to go downstairs. She didn't want to be alone with Ron in a bedroom.

"Does mum and dad know she's gone?" he asked

"I suppose so, cause she told me, but I doubt it cause your parents wont be back till a week"

"A week! Blimey! How come? That Ginny!"

"Working for the Order. I remember Ginny mentioned #15 something, I just can't remember the street, but it's at Wales" she explained. "Oh" he nodded.

"Want dinner? I could make you" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Uhhm.. sure" she said uncomfortably.

A day has gone and so far, the two have been quiet. Hermione still felt uneasy around him while Ron, who doesn't have a clue Hermione knew kept making her feel special and comfortable, like a true guest.

"I've made you breakfast" he said as Hermione descended from the stairs.

"Thank you Ron but you shouldn't have"

"I should, your our guest" he said touching her shoulder.

His touch made her shiver.

"Come on, lets eat" he said holding her hand and pulling her to the dinning room.

He could feel her cold hands, but why, he thought. Hermione felt ashamed, because she could sense Ron can feel how cold her hand was.

"I'm famished" he said as both of them sat down

"Why didn't you eat a while ago?" she asked but found it stupid

"I wanted to wait for you" he admitted shyly. Hermione's head jolted. Does he still like me? She asked herself. No, he's just being hospitable, he has a girlfriend for sure, she thought and remembered the words: Black dress.. Blimey! Hot!.

She shook her head and continued eating.

"Good food" she said complimenting his cooking. That was the least she could do for making breakfast and dinner for her

"I didn't know you could cook"

"Mum does have her influences". She gave him a beam.

That afternoon, Ron asked Hermione if she wanted to fly.

"What? Fly? I.. I don't.. I don't fly. I flunked flying right?"

"Come on, that's what this is for, so that you wont flunk this year"

"If I fall, it's all your fault"

"Yeah, whatever. Come one. Grab a broom over there!" he said rushing outside. As Hermione got outside, Ron was already airborne. "Ron! I.. Help me! I can't fly!" she said as she rode the broom "I'm not well off at this!" she added.

Ron flew towards her and handles her by her hands

"Okay, don't be tense"

"I am not tense Ron"

"Oh, you are", he said gesturing to her hands which were tightly gripping his. She loosened up a bit then took a deep breath.

"Now, hold your broom and slightly tilt it downwards to go down. Remember, slightly" Hermione followed as he said. She did it. "Good!"

"I cannot believe I'm teaching the incredible Hermione Granger"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's cause you always teach me and Harry. Well, you don't anymore, you've become a voracious smarty pants girl"

"Oh, shut up Ron!"

"Or what?" he teased

"I'll.. I'll put a spell on you!"

"Not if you can catch me". And soon, Ron zoomed away from her.

"That's unfair! You know I can't catch you!" she said.

The two finished flying around 6:00 and headed for the house.

"That was exhausting" she said slouching by the couch.

"I know. Wish Harry was here so it could have been more fun" he said sitting beside her.

Suddenly, her awkwardness towards him faded away. After the flying incident, she could somehow speak better without hesitations to Ron. Then, as she was resting her head on the couch, she felt a warm hand clasp hers. She looked at Ron, who was gazing at her. "I missed you, you know" Ron said with much passion. She smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder. Now, she knew what she felt for him. As his eyes stared onto hers, she realized that she liked him.

She woke up finding herself lying by Ron's lap with his hand grasping hers. She smiled then closed her eyes again. It suddenly dawned onto her that Ron was dating another girl, which is why they can't be together. She opened her eyes and parted her hands from his. She immediately went upstairs to continue her sleep. After an hour, she headed for the pool and swam again.

To Ron's surprise, Hermione wasn't anywhere near him when he remembered perfectly that the night before, there was something going on between the two of them. Their was a connection and they slept together in the living room (clarification: they haven't slept together as in you know, sleep together. But they've slept together as in beside each other). She searched for her and found her in the pool.

"Hermione" he called. She didn't turn back.

"Hermione" he cried again. Still, she didn't turn back.

"Hermione" he said again as he was within earshot. Still, no response.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly but didn't receive an answer

"Hermione! Why can't you answer me?" he said going inside the pool.

She turned her head away from him but she touched her chin and gently made her face him "This is.. foolish. You.. Your dating someone!" she said agitatedly

"What! I am not!" he said

"Don't be silly, I read your book! I saw it"

"You read my book!"

"I.. found it accidentally and…"

"Why didn't you tell me you read it?"

"How do you suppose I'd tell you!"

"You have a girlfriend Ron!" she continued

"Hermione, it's you that I like"

"Are the words Hot black dress, Blimey! Familiar to you?"

"Did you read the last part?"

"Don't change the subject" she said then he left.

Before long, Ron arrived with the black book in hand.

"Here, read it" he said giving her the book. Yet, she won't accept it.

He went back to the water and read it to her "I can't force myself to forget her. She's the one that I love, not Andrea. I want her, but I can't have her. She won't allow me to. I want her and no one else".

Hermione could not believe she missed that part. Her heart was pounding. She felt warm and satisfied. She wanted him too. Without further explanations, she kissed him. Ron was surprised that Hermione's reaction would be a kiss. He deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth and tied his tongue onto hers. She gave out a soft moan. He soothed her back as she caressed his. They were locked into an unfathomable kiss. He sucked her neck and left a small red mark. She brought his head up so his lips would not part with hers. As he was about to unfasten her bikini top, she ceased him by shaking her head. "No, I'm not ready yet Ron". So he stopped but kissed her once again.

The next days have been special for both he and her. Both slept beside each other and made-out almost everyday but it never reached further than deep passionate kisses. She had a boyfriend now and he had a girlfriend too. Their perfect wishes were granted. Two afternoons after their initial kiss, two owls dropped by. It brought two letters for Hermione and a letter for Ron. Both of them opened it in unison. Ron's letter was about the books and materials he would be needing for his next term at Hogwarts. Hermione too received that but there was another letter and it read:

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It is our great pleasure to announce that you have been chosen among the twenty Prefects by Professor Dumbledore to be the Head Girl for this year's term. You have been among the top students who have manifested salient determination and perseverance in trying to make yourself and your school better for everybody's sake. Congratulations and we hope to expect the same zeal and responsibility you have been exemplifying since the fifth year. _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Another wish fulfilled.

"What's it say Hermione?" he asked heeding the two letters she had in hand.

"I… I… I'm head girl Ron! I'm head girl!" she said enthusiastically.

"Blimey! I.. Wow! That's brilliant!" he said speechless.

"I'm head girl! I'm head girl!" she screamed and then jumped around.

"I can't.. Congratulations! Your dreams are turning into reality" he said euphorically.

"I can't wait to hear what Harry has to say!" Hermione said

"He'll be here, soon" Ron said.

"I know. Tomorrow." she said clutching the paper tightly, crossed to her bosom.


	3. Harry and the Memorandum

**Harry and the Memorandum**

Harry arrived around 12:00 in the afternoon the next day. Both Hermione and Ron were ecstatic that Harry had come. He arrived through Floo-Powder and still looked the same as he had been a year ago. Although, he has grown, grown as huge as Ron.

"I missed you Harry" Hermione said giving him a hug as he appeared through the fireplace.

"What happened to the place? Am I at the Burrow?" Harry asked

"This seems like a déjà vu, only you weren't panicking" Ron derided

"What?" he asked confused

"Don't tell him Ron!" Hermione demanded

"Fine, I wont. The lady asked, I will submit"

"What is it Ron?" Harry insisted.

"Ask her" Ron said.

Harry looked at her. She shook her head "Come on Ron! Tell me" he induced

"She won't allow me to" Ron explained

"Since when have you been subservient to her?" Harry joked. But the two frowned. "What? Oh fine, if she doesn't wanna tell, just tell me what happened to your house" Harry said giving up.

Ron explained everything to him just like his explanation to Hermione 6 days ago but Hermione was the one who said they had a pool. "Pool? Damn! Where? Show me!" he demanded. Everything seemed like a déjà vu for Ron. Hermione's reactions were same as Harry's. He just hoped what happened to him and Hermione wont happen to him and Harry. Suddenly, he realized, he hasn't told Harry yet that his best friend was his girlfriend. He couldn't figure out the right words to say. It seemed too sudden. If he told him: "Harry, Hermione and I are together now" it might seem to him as a joke, if "Harry, this is my girlfriend" it seemed to formal, like Harry and Hermione aren't best friends. He couldn't decide whether to tell it now or not.

He had to talk to Hermione to figure things out.

"Harry, why don't we head inside? Hermione and I will prepare something for you" Ron interrupted as Hermione and he were talking.

"Okay Ron. That's really great Hermione! Congratulations!" said Harry. Ron couldn't figure out if he congratulated her for being head girl or for being his girlfriend. Maybe it was the initial one, he thought.

"Sit there Harry. Hermione" Ron said gesturing to the kitchen.

As they were out of Harry's earshot, Ron started "Should we tell him about us?" he asked

"I think we should, he's our best friend. He should know."

"But how Hermione?"

"We'll simply tell him we're together"

"Doesn't really look good. Might come as a shock to him or probably he might think its a joke"

"We'll not tell him then?" she asked in a rather desolating way

"Don't worry, we'll tell him when time comes" he said leaning in to give her a kiss. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue but was shortly cut when "Am I missing something?" Harry asked in pure bewilderment. The both turned to see a puzzled Harry.

"I.. uhh.. Hermione and I are.. Uhh.. We're to-ether" Ron said tongue-tied

"Pardon?" Harry asked assuming he heard things wrong.

"Hermione and I are together" he said clearer. Harry's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Are you guys fooling with me cause.." he said but stopped when he saw Hermione biting her lip and Ron placing his arm around her

"How long have I been out of touch? It's.. You guys, together. I'm.. Im speechless" he said turning back

"We meant to tell you sooner Harry" Hermione said catching up to him

"When? Next year when your getting married? If I hadn't caught you, you might not even tell me." Harry complained.

Hermione gave Ron an I-told-you-look.

"We were supposed to tell you later when you've settled down" she said in a placatory way.

"Since when? Since when Ron?"

"Two days ago"

"I see you've been kissing, has it gone further than that?"

"Of course not Harry!" she said in rather irritated manner "Your question's too appalling Harry! Even my mum won't ask that" she added.

"Sorry, I.. I.. It's just that I never expected.. It came to me as a shock. Especially when I saw you guys kissing."

"I hope I wont be the third wheel in your relationship, if ever I do, tell me" he added

"Harry, what are you talking about? You wont be a third wheel. Things wont change" Ron said patting his back.

Harry forced to smile. He knew things would never be the same again.

The three went upstairs to show where Harry's room was. "Wow Ron! Really nice! A whole lot better than the room at Privet Drive." Ron gave a grin.

"Anyone care for a swim?" Hermione asked then Ron took her hand and ran together with her downstairs. I guess I better get used to that now, Harry thought. He walked towards the pool and found the two by the corner looking as sweet as they could possibly be. Hermione ceased when she saw Harry.

The both of them stood up hands entwined together and went towards Harry.

"So?" Harry said awkwardly. Hermione released her hands from Ron's

"Do you fancy swimming right now Harry?" Hermione asked grabbing Harry's arm. "I.. I.. uhh.. I actually don.." before he could continue, Hermione pushed him to the pool. "Hermione!" Harry screamed "You.. You freakin' wet me!" he added. She giggled.

Soon, Hermione found Ron pushing her too. "Ron! How dare you!" she said. Both guys laughed. "Haha! Go on, laugh" she said crossing her arms. Ron descended from the pool stairs and joined his soaking wet friends, who happen to be clothed inappropriately for swimming. He patted Hermione's cheek but she pushed him. The three enjoyed their afternoon swimming and confabulating about what they have done this vacation.

Early that morning the next day, Ginny arrived. Harry and Hermione were still asleep but Ron, he was wide-awake. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" demanded his brother "Can't you give consideration that someone's worrying about you?" he added.

"I told Hermione" she reasoned out although, he ignored it.

"Does mum and dad know about this?"

"Of course they do"

"Really now?" he mocked

"They do!"

"I'll tell them you know, how you took advantage of their absence. How you went out without permission for 6 days! God Ginny! What were you thinking?"

"I'm 16 Ron! I'm not a baby anymore" she said storming upstairs. Harry, who happened to be heading to the living room saw how agitated Ginny was, even ignoring him (cause before, she doesn't).

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

"Long story" he responded

"Oh" Harry said nodding.

"So, your parents coming back tomorrow? Cause if they wont I'll be going to Diagon Alley right now. If you need any books or some sort"

"I assume they'd be here tomorrow. Hermione says so. What's with Diagon Alley? Why go there?"

"Hagrid and his so-called secret memorandum" Harry explained.

"Secret what?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet"

"Oh" Ron said nodding "That Hagrid. Always mysterious" he continued.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be gone the whole day, don't fool around with Hermione"

"I can't, Ginny's here"

"So you've fooled around with her then?" Harry asked surprised

"No. She won't allow me too. Haven't gone farther than kisses" he said in a rather upset manner "She always stops me when I start unbuttoning her shirt" he complained. "I mean, I.. She makes me crave for her.." he added

"Okay, Ron, Ron! Too much information, too much." Harry said trying to make him stop

"Sorry, got carried away" Ron said bashfully. Harry gave out a snort.

The day was spent by the couple as they usually did before they were considered as a couple since Ginny was there. They didn't want Ginny to know cause if Ginny knew, Ron's parents would know. They thought it was too early for his parents to know about them.

Harry arrived late that night through Floo-Powder, again. After meeting Hagrid, he had visited the twins and had already bought the books and others necessities he'll need for this years term. His confabulation with Hagrid was certainly useful. His admonitions could help him save someone's life although, he had to keep it to himself because Hagrid was still uncertain and besides, if he does tell Harry could only imagine what the person might do. "Yer mustn't tell 'nyoneone. Tis 'nly yer I've told an yer who shed know" Hagrid reminded him before he left.

The afternoon that next day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. And soon, they were headed to the Diagon Alley. Ginny, Hermione and Ron bought their things while Harry, who didn't want Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to know had just went here yesterday, stayed at the twin's joke shop. Their shop was really flourishing. Customers come and go every minute and Harry was pleased at that. He was glad the money he earned for the tri-wizard competition had its use. Ron and the twins have thanked him several times. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too, who weren't that grateful initially but soon realized they should very much show gratitude to what Harry had done. After an hour, he went outside to look for the others and to his dumb luck surprise; he bumped into, of all people, Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potty-head. Especially this year" Malfoy smirked.

"Rot in hell Malfoy" he retaliated then continued on walking

"Oh yeah, just walk away, scaredy cat" Malfoy taunted.

**_A/N: now, what could the secret memorandum be? hmmmm.. haha! a little reminder, this is a HG/DM fix okay. this is just the beginning so it doesnt seem like that but its getting there. thanks for the reviews! thanks!_**


	4. The Heads

**The Heads**

Harry found Ron and Hermione in front of the Leaky-Cauldron.

"Malfoy's really a smug!" Harry said furiously.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Bumped into Malfoy! Of all people. Someday, I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"I'll help you with that!" Ron fooled.

"He just lacks attention that's why he's bothering us and besides, he's jealous of you Harry!" Hermione said

"It's really a good thing I chose you guys in the first year over Malfoy and those gluttons who accompany him". The three laughed.

After their trip to Diagon Alley, they headed straight to the house so everyone could pack up for the trip to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. All four students were very much thrilled. They wanted to be back at Hogwarts, especially Hermione who happen to be the head of all students. She wondered who her partner would be.

"Who do you think Dumbledore picked Head Boy?" she asked both Harry and Ron.

"Remember that sycophant Ravenclaw prefect last year? I bet he was chosen" Ron said

"Oh! I think I know his name! David or Blake Trent?" Harry added.

"It's Blake!" Hermione said.

"Or, or, Keith of Hufflepuff, he's good!" Harry said

"Yeah! Keith Sander is! And handsome too" Ginny added

"That's great! I get along fine with him" Hermione said satisfied.

But Ron suddenly felt uncomfortable with her having to sleep in one room with a guy. "So, what's does the Head's room look like?" Ron asked

"I have no idea"

"Will there be separate beds?" Ron asked. With that question, both Harry and Hermione got what Ron really wanted to express.

Hermione eyed Ginny who interrupted "Now that's interesting. I suppose they should have beds separated unless they intended the room to be for you know"

"Oh shut up Ginny! I can't believe your mind's so corrupted! Do you really think Hogwarts would allow that? It even says in the rule book that sex is forbidden there" Ron said irritated but still keeping in my mind that Ginny mustn't know about Hermione and him.

"What's wrong with you!" Ginny said leaving.

"Hey cool down" Harry said comforting Ron.

"Fucking Ginny's been a pain in the ass. That's why we mustn't tell her. See what she's doing now? What more when she finds out we're together!" Ron said in pure anger.

The next day, they were all set. As Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house, everyone headed downstairs with their bags and trunks by their side. Harry held his owl, Hermione held her cat while Ron held his newly bought rat, which he named Scabby. He made sure his rat was no animagus when he bought it to avoid the incident that happened during his third year at Hogwarts.

"Okay, all set?" Mr. Weasley asked. They nodded. Soon, the bags and school trunks were flying their way to the car. "Okay, okay, now lets go, we don't want to miss the train" Mrs. Weasley said.

They arrived King's Cross at quarter past eleven. Just in time.

"Hurry, train leaves in 15 minutes" Mrs. Weasley said. They entered platform nine and three quarters where students of all years lined up. After a while, all four made their goodbye's to the Weasley's and were soon headed to the their own compartments. Ginny separated from the three and went to compartment number 14 where his Ravenclaw boyfriend was waiting for her.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts" Hermione said sitting down

"Yeah, I know, you be careful Hermione, so should you Ron." Harry said placing his carry-on bag by the open slot on top of their chairs.

"Of course we will be. You should be the one who must be cautious Harry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not after us" Ron advised.

"Yeah" he responded. After an hour had passed, Hermione excused herself from the two because she had to go to he bathroom.

On her way there, someone called out to her but it wasn't through her name she was called. She was called through the name she hated the most; "Mudblood" cried a voice.

She turned back to see Draco Malfoy accompanied by the Gluttons, as Harry had described.

She turned back but was alarmed when a voice shouted out "Filthy little Mudblood".

She faced them again and saw Pansy Parkinson appear by Malfoy's side.

"I won't stoop down to your level Parkinson" Hermione said calmly trying very hard not to fume up.

"Ha! Granger thinks she's superior eh!" Malfoy derided. Just when Malfoy was about to say another word, Ron's voice echoed through the passageway "What the fuck are you doing to Hermione Malfoy!".

"I'm here because I please to be here and I please to freaking do whatever I want to do to her". Ron was about to punch him when he said "No, no, no." He said gesturing with his hands "Watch what your suppose to do, you may regret it" he added then smirked. Still, Ron continued on with is punch, which sent Malfoy, collapsing to the ground. Pansy came to Malfoy's aid while Crabbe and Goyle tried to avenge Malfoy by punching Ron in return. Goyle failed but Crabbe succeeded in punching him. Now, it was both Malfoy and Ron who were lying on the train grounds. The both of them tried to stand up. "Lets go Ron" Hermione said "No", he responded.

Much noise was echoing from the outside of the compartment that's why Harry decided to take a look at what was happening outside. To his surprise, he saw a crowd that encompassed Ron, Malfoy, Pansy, Hermione and The Gluttons. He immediately made his way near his friends and pushed Malfoy aside.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter who comes to the rescue" Malfoy said in a scornful manner.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" he argued.

"You shut the hell up" Pansy interrupted.

"I cannot imagine why I put up with you three. Come on, lets go" Malfoy said gesturing they leave.

As Malfoy was about to leave, she glanced at Hermione who was surprisingly kissing Ron's cheek.

"So, you've got yourself a boyfriend eh?" Malfoy taunted again.

"Pathetic" he said loudly.

"You're the pathetic one Malfoy!" Hermione screamed

"Yeah right" he responded. Malfoy didn't know why he still continued on ridiculing those people. For Harry, he knew why but for the two, he didn't. He also found it quite weird on why he had said pathetic. Maybe, he just couldn't think up of something to say.

Malfoy's father has been in Azkaban for quite some time now, which leaves him to be taken care of by his mother, Nercissa. He doesn't know whether he should be thankful his father was in Azkaban or not. He'd have to say he was a beaten up kid when his father was with him. Whatever wrong he does, he gets beaten up. He was also taught on how to control feelings, how to become numb by his father. Although, he wanted to feel loved, he couldn't. He also couldn't love. The relationships he's been on have been plain relationships. Relationships with no passion. Relationships which were just for fun, sex and time spenders. He wooed people whom he found seductive and very pretty. Pansy has been one of them but everything between the two of them is over. But, Pansy still has feeling for him. He is numb, numb as a rock and he couldn't change that.

"Are you alright Draco?" Pansy asked

"Yeah, yeah. Freakin' Potter had to show up" He said.

"Why've you suddenly seem afraid of him?" she asked

"Afraid of him! I am not afraid of him! It's Dumbledore! He's Dumbledore's favorite and you know how important Dumbledore to me is right now!"

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

They arrived Hogwarts at half past four o'clock. The first year students were as usual, in awe of how big and spectacular the castle was while the old students sat down at their respective tables. The first years were to be sorted by the sorting hat. The sorting hat who annually sang a song about the four pioneers of the school, this time, sang a different song:

So special yet so different. Oh you watch out. What you think it maybe is not what it may seem.. 

_Uncertain you may be_

_Determined you may be_

_Oh watch out, think think think._

_You want to be remembered_

_And certainly you will be. _

_Think._

It's tone suddenly shifted

_Now thy four want thee to be so good_

_So good, so prodigal_

_You can with faith and unity_

_So lets welcome hither_

_Our new batch of prodigies._

"What was that about?" Ron complained.

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore made a speech. "Make the most out of your everyday" he said then announced "Let the feast begin!" suddenly, foods of all kind appeared on the tables. First year students were in awe and were very much fascinated. As Hermione was eating, Professor McGonagell approached her; "I will meet you by the entrance hall after the celebration. Be there so I can lead you to your room". As the professor was out of earshot, she said "I'm really excited". She should be, she's head.

After the feast, Hermione bided both Harry and Ron goodbye. She kissed Ron on the lips, making sure Ginny could not see. As the other students were headed to their common rooms, she headed to the entrance hall were she waited for Professor McGonagell. She arrived five minutes after.

"My apologies. Orienting the first year Gryffindors took long. Come along." She said walking. After much silence, she spoke

"Now, you will be having your first and foremost meeting tonight Granger." As they turned left, they ceased on the third door. They entered and stopped. "Be at Professor Dumbledore's office by nine o clock sharp. Your room's Password is Frolickpituss while Cantletales for Professor Dumbledore's. Your bags and trunk would be sent out to you later on. Have a nice night. Remember be prompt" and then she left.

Frolickpituss, Cantletales, Dumbledore Nine o clock, she thought. She took a long look at the golden door in front of her. This is it, this would be her room for the next few months. "Frolickpituss" she said clearly. She entered and her expectations of the room were what she had always expected. A fireplace by the chairs where there were windows covered by linen gold curtains. Bookshelves filled with books, a marble table, just like Ron's, Wizard portraits, Statues, An aquarium. It's beautiful, she thought. She opened the first door to her right, it was the bathroom. It was still beautiful. It had an elegant classic style to it. She loved it very much. What was more pleasant was the huge bathtub it had. "Perfect" she whispered. She returned to the Head's common room where she gazed upon the many books she could read when a door opened. She turned back and to her surprise found Malfoy who was also in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked puzzled

"I should ask you that question" Malfoy answered "What the hell are you doing here?" he added.

"What!" she said confused.

"You're intruding the Head's common room Granger" Malfoy explained.

"Your Head Boy!" she said, jaws dropping.

"Your Head Girl?" he answered back with the same reaction as her.

"No way" she said incredulously. She turned back and stormed into her room. She failed to realize the subtlety and beauty of the room because of what just happened. Of all the people, why did it have to be Malfoy, she thought. Now, she's assured of a miserable final year at Hogwarts, she thought.

Draco Malfoy entered his room too. He could not believe Hermione was the Head Girl, the person he'll have to be spending time with every day of the whole year. She was the least person he expected to be his partner. He was assuming a sexy and beautiful pureblood and not a mudblood for his partner.

The night didn't go as well as she thought before. She spent her time locked up in her own room until the clock struck 8:50, where she went out to attend the meeting. She ignored Malfoy who was sitting by the couch doing something with his broom. As Malfoy saw her leaving, he stood up and followed her. They were both headed to the same direction but no word was said. Malfoy kept it shut cause he could not think of any insults at the moment. He was trying to think of ways on how to survive this year. He knew for sure that Hermione would be a nosey bitch, just as she has always been. Hermione entered the silver door of Dumbledore's office where inside, Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagell and Professor Dumbledore where already discussing something.

"Good evening Professors" she greeted

"Take a seat" Professor Dumbledore said gesturing to the chair next to Professor McGonagell. After a second, Draco Malfoy entered and sat down beside Professor Snape without further greetings.

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagell will be your headmasters. They will be guiding you in case you'll need anything. For now, you have not much work but your headmasters will acquaint you with your duties"

"I advice you read this, it will be of good help to the both of you" Professor Dumbledore said handing them 2 thick copies of "Hogwarts for the Heads". Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape stood up and signaled that the two head outside. The two heads did and soon, the professors talked to the heads as they roamed the Hogwarts grounds. Professor McGonagell and Hermione were both talking warily about what to do as a head while Snape and Malfoy seem to be talking about something else. That session ended at around 11:00 and at the end, Professor McGonagell gave Hermione her Head badge so as words of advice. "Now Granger, try to get along with each other. I know there are indifferences between the two of you but I hope you can settle it out. It is for you and Malfoy's sake" then she left. Professor Snape also did the same as professor McGonagell did, only, his advice was the opposite. "Stay away from that Mudblood, it's for your own good" he said then left.

The two heads went straight back to their common room then immediately rested. They had a big day ahead of them.

**_A/N: thank you for the reviews. :) to Stevenking silverdragon, thank you for being my first reviewer._**


	5. The Heads Part 2

**The Heads Part 2**

Hermione had waked up to a bright sunshine that reflected her whole bedroom. She yawned and stretched herself before waking up and was mentally listing down what she had to do for this day because this was the official start of class and Head-duty. She always had a motto that beginnings should always be started with ones best self or else, all the succeeding days would most certainly be terrible. She thought of Malfoy and what Professor McGonagell told her. How could she possibly befriend Malfoy? She thought. "That is the hardest thing anyone could probably ask of me" she said to herself.

Fortunately, when she got to the Head's common room, Malfoy wasn't there. She found her bags by the side of the door and brought it to her room. Poor elves, had to bring up every bag of the students! She thought. She took out her robes and toiletries then headed for the bathroom. After 30 minutes, she was headed to the Great Hall with her hair straightened and in full Hogwarts uniform. She had used the gift her mother had given her, a straightening iron to straighten her hair. Although she could use magic for her hair, she preferred the iron cause she still is uncertain of the side effects that magic could probably do. As she headed for the Gryffindor table, Ron, who saw her immediately, stood up and approached her.

"Ginny isn't here" he whispered to her ear. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they sat down. "You look really great!" Ron complimented not taking his eyes of hers, who was mutually staring back.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. You look great" Harry said trying to let the two notice that he was there.

"Oh! Hey Harry!" she said in response to his flattery.

"So, how was your night?" Ron asked hoping for an I-missed-you sentence.

"Oh, yeah, it was fi.. No! It wasn't fine! Do you know who the Head Boy is!" she said in great distress.

The two had blank faces.

"It's Malfoy!" she said in a rather loud voice that Neville who was seated far from them glanced at her wondering why she was yelling.

"Malfoy!" the two said incredulously. She nodded in disbelief.

"Holy.. Fuck! Him! I thought Dumbledore chose the heads!" Ron said agitatedly. He was thinking how much trouble Hermione could possibly face.

"Dumbledore knows Malfoy's past and his great tendency of becoming a death eater like his father, he shouldn't have made him Head" Harry said in horror.

The three remained silent then Dumbledore had spoken from the staff's table. "Your attention please" he said then the Great Hall, which was as noisy as hell hushed down. "I am pleased to announce our new Heads for this year. Please stand up once called"

"Our new Head Girl Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and new Head Boy Draco Malfoy of Slytherin". Hermione stood up faking a smile as Draco stood up smirking. Everyone let out a gasp including the people from Slytherin and Gryffindor table who were all gaping at both Hermione and Draco.

The single thought of: "Their year has surely gotta suck. Good Luck to Hermione" was the only thing that entered everybody's mind. Parvati and Lavender approached her and told her something that sounded very much like a lament.

"I'm not going to die, you know" she said annoyed.

Ginny, who had just entered the Great Hall with another unknown Ravenclaw boy had a confused look once she saw everyone murmuring and staring at either the Gryffindor or Slytherin table. She sat down beside Harry who was sitting beside Hermione.

"What just happened?" she asked confounded

"Well, you see, she's Head right? And err.. well, Malfoy also Head" he explained still in disbelief.

"He is! Oh my! But, I thought Dumbledore chooses the.."

"Yeah, he does. That's why I'm scrutinizing on why he chose him. He could have chosen that guy from Hufflepuff, Keith or that Blake something, he could have been better than Malfoy!".

The entire morning was spent by murmurs about Hermione and Draco so as how terrible their year could be as well as theirs, the students since it was the Heads who'd guide them.

That afternoon, it was time for the Gryffindor seventh years to receive their schedules and their N.E.W.T.S. Obviously; Hermione had all subjects except Care for Magical Creatures and Flying, while Harry and Ron had all except Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures and Divination. The Slytherin's who were impatiently lining up for their schedules followed them.

"Bet Mudblood over there got all subjects again" Draco said to Pansy, Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Yeah, Mudblood know-it-all. Probably the only reason she became head." Zabini added to Malfoy's mockery

"Look how.. how she appears! Ugly!" Pansy said, obviously out of jealousy since she has their attention.

"Uhh.. But Uhhh.. she's not ugly" Goyle said

"Shut up Goyle, she isn't! Mudblood's aren't pretty" Malfoy said striking him by his belly.

Pansy smiled.

As the Gryfindor's were heading out, Malfoy saw the three again. Harry was at the side reading a piece of paper while Ron and Hermione were snuggling close to each other. "Fifteen Points from Gryffindor!" Malfoy yelled. Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads jolted towards Malfoy.

"For what!" Harry asked anxiously

"Don't tell me that you're unaware your blood traitor friend and mudblood friend-who happens to be a prefect and a Head Girl are breaking Hogwarts rules" he explained in a scornful manner

"What!" Hermione said bewildered

"How could I be breaking rules huh?" she added glaring at him

"You obviously haven't read 'Hogwarts for the Heads' tsk tsk.. Very un-Granger like. I guess Weasel's changing you."

"Like you've actually read it" she said in retaliation

"Oh, but I have, at least the first few pages. Unlike you, not even a single page. Tsk tsk."

"Who says I haven't read it?"

"Well, it's obvious. Cause if you've had you could have read that Extreme Display of Affection is considered as an offense".

"What do you mean Extreme Display of Affection? Do you really think that was Extreme Display of Affection? Compared to what you've been doing, that was nothing" Ron said in retort as he was clenching his fist, ready to punch Malfoy once again. Pansy turned crimson due to Ron's accusation.

"Ah.. Libel. Another 5 points from Gryfifndor!" Malfoy said smirking.

"That's enough Malfoy! I'm also Head Girl!"

"Well maybe you should start acting like one Granger. At least start reading the book Dumbledore gave you" before Malfoy could say another word, Harry punched Malfoy right in the face. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle rounded their fists but stopped when Professor Slughorn called for them to halt. Malfoy's nose was bleeding.

"Are you alright Draco?" he asked as he did an enchantment to stop his nose from bleeding. Draco nodded.

"Harry m'boy, what was that for?"

"It was his fault!"

"You shouldn't have punched him" he explained in a calm manner

"But he-"

"I'm sorry but, I'll have to take ten points from Gryffindor. It is not right to hit someone and I have to correct that" Professor Slughorn said hesitantly

"But professo-".

Malfoy gave out a gleaming smirk.

"Go" he said gesturing they return to their common rooms.

Hermione separated from the two instantly and went to her dormitory. "I'll show that Malfoy!" she muttered to herself. Me, not act like a Head? Does he think he acts like one? She thought how could I ever befriend someone like him! That's impossible! It's like walking on water without magic! "Frolickpituss" she cried then the doors opened. She took her copy of 'Hogwarts for the Heads' and went straight to the library to do what she had always done.

She was reading the 19th chapter, 5 more to go before the end when the librarian approached her and gave her a piece of paper. "From Professor McGonagell" she said then left. Hermione read the paper and it said:

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_There will be another meeting tonight. Please be prompt. 10:30, Professor Snape's Office. _

_Professor McGonagell._

"Perfect! I'll see Malfoy again!" she mumbled unbelieving. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was an hour till 10. She still had an hour and a half to finish the book. Now lets see who should act more Head-like, she thought.

She finished the book by 10:21 then she headed for Professor's Snape's office at the dungeons. As she arrived there, she saw all the prefects seated and Malfoy was at the corner beside her prefect ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. She searched for Ron from the crowd and found him beside Keith Sander. "I'm so glad you're here. I really don't want to be alone with Malfoy at another meeting" she said in relief. He smiled at her and held her hand. He didn't want the incident a while ago to happen again. When Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape had entered, the meeting had started. They talked about their duties and their schedules for duties. They also talked about what to expect from prefects and Heads so as the events that were to happen at Hogwarts. Hermione glanced at Malfoy to find out if he was listening and certainly, he wasn't. How did he ever become a Head? She thought Surely Dumbledore would never accept bribes.

Three weeks have past and much humiliation, derisions, taunts, and mere malevolence were exemplified by Draco Malfoy. Hermione endured and ignored them but sometimes, she tends to explode and retaliate. Who wouldn't! Unfortunately, she and Ron haven't worked in a single day together and they've also been spending less time with each other since they had clashing schedules. To her most adverse luck, she has been spending most of her time with Malfoy. She has also been seeing less of Harry for the past week, only thrice. She didn't know if it was her schedule or was Harry just avoiding her. Or another could be is that he's busy figuring out who R.A.B. is, she had thought.

She woke up and headed for the shower. She was still very bleary because she just had 4 hours of sleep. She had to patrol for Hogwarts with the obnoxious and jabberer Malfoy, study for the test, finish her 15-inch essay for Potions, poem for charms and an essay of 5 pages for transfiguration. She was glad Malfoy had not woken up yet cause if he did, surely, he'll start talking and teasing her again. She had finished taking a shower and headed to the mirror in the bathroom by the door to dry up when someone opened the door. It was Malfoy, groggily scratching his eyes.

"Ahhhhh! Don't you know how to knock!" Hermione screamed, impetuously covering her body with her robe.

Malfoy, who was also in shock couldn't help but stare at a half naked Hermione. He never imagined she had such a nice and fit body. He had to admit, she looked pretty that time. Malfoy turned crimson then closed the door.

"Well, there is something called a lock you know Granger" Malfoy said loudly trying to retort.

That day was probably the best day Hermione had ever had since the start of the term for she had not experienced any mockery from Malfoy, not even one. Everything was pretty good except for the shower incident. Now, she was to meet Ron, which made things better.

Draco on the other hand was struggling so much. He is having a hard time balancing his academics, Quidditch, Heading and the pressures he has of his roots. Unlike Hermione, who had slept for four hours, he had only slept for an hour. He was really suffering from stress. I must stay strong, this is my work, I have to remain Head Boy, he thought.

Hermione headed for the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry were sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said slumping into the couch.

"Hey" Harry said as Ron gave her a smack on the lips.

"So, how are you? Haven't seen you for quite a while" Ron asked. Hermione was supposed to tell Ron the shower incident but she didn't continue. She wouldn't want to upset Ron and cause further mayhem between him and Malfoy. "Been well" she responded,

"How about you guys?"

"Well, cramming really" Harry said

"Plus Quidditch! Harry's been forcing us to practice and practice everyday" Ron complained

"We've got to be ready for our next match against Slytherin" explained Harry.

"Gotta beat up that Malfoy! I've gotta earn back the points he took from us" Harry added in a stern manner. Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

"How's Malfoy by the way? Still pissing you off?" Ron asked clasping Hermione's hand.

"Well, honestly, he's been quiet today and his 'mudbloods' are also reducing since this week. I guess he's getting sick of teasing me"

"Good" the boys said in unison.

"So, Harry, any luck on R.A.B." she asked remembering how rare he sees Harry nowadays.

He shook his head. "Dumbledore wont explain why he chose Malfoy too" he added incredulously.

"I know there must be something Dumbledore saw in him" she said then realizing her words were unreasonable.

"Are you two friends now?" Harry said eyeing Hermione suspiciously

"What! Do you really think we'd ever be friends? I don't think so." she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

The three confabulated until 6 and afterwards headed for the Great Hall for their dinner. Hermione made her rounds before eating and caught Peeves again, subtracting 10 points from him. She ate with his boyfriend and Harry while Ginny eyed her warily for some weird reason. She checked for people in the Great Hall and made mental notes on who weren't there. As she was checking, she found a sleeping Malfoy and then laughed.

She returned to the common room and took out a book from the shelves. She was on her way to her bedroom when Malfoy entered looking very haggard. "Just so you know, Professor McGonagell wanted to tell you… Are.. Are you alright?" she shifted to a question when she saw how bad Malfoy looked. He nodded.

"What did she want to say?" he asked

"Uhh.. That.. she wants to see us by 8:00. Are you really okay?"

"I already said I'm fine." He said then headed for his room.

She too had retreated to her room afterwards. By 7:45, Hermione stopped reading and went to the common room. She could not find Malfoy anywhere in the common room or in the bathroom. So, she knocked on his room and opened it to find it empty. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. She went ahead to Professor McGonagell's office and found Draco inside sitting down arranging some things. "You may stop Draco. Sit Hermione. Professor Snape will arrive soon with Headmaster Dumbledore" Professor McGonagell said. Hermione wondered what Malfoy was arranging but refused to ask neither him nor Professor McGonagell.

Today, September 26th would be the Slyterin and Gryffindor Quidditch Match. Both teams have been practicing for this most awaited event. Everyone settled at the Quidditch Pitch but before Hermione, Draco and the other prefects could go, they ensured everyone was out of the castle and in the Quidditch Pitch. Quidditch Players should be there before the main game but there was an exception for prefects and Heads like Ron and Draco who still had to abide their duties as heads. "Weasley is our King" still filled the pitch although it was already hackneyed. Luna Lovegood was at the commentators place commenting even before the match wishing good luck to both sides but giving much emphasis to, of course, Gryffindor. Hermione was hurrying up to the pitch so she could catch up with the initial part of the match. She wanted to see Ron do well. Harry was Gryffindor captain while Malfoy was Slytherin captain. Harry and Draco are both seekers and they despise each other, quite a lot in common. This would be a very good match, she thought as she sat down. "Go Gryffindor!" she cheered as the whistles blew.

"Harry catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 320 to 230" bellowed Luna. Screams from Gryffindor students echoed throughout the pitch. Malfoy who was feeling agitated smacked himself on the head and Hermione saw that. She did not know what to feel at the moment, pity or euphoria. Then Ron approached her through his broom

"We Won Hermione!" he got of his broom and gave Hermione a kiss. She opened her mouth and was once again stuck into an unfathomable kiss with his boyfriend.

When they stopped, "I knew there was something going on between you guys!" Ginny said bewildered. The couples, shocked to see Ginny beside them, were left speechless.

**_

* * *

A/N: please please please please review. say anything, whatever. kind of sadddening that only two have been reviewing this. please review. thanks cat. i really appreciate you like this. :) i hope there'll be more reviews next time. :)_**

**_oh! im sorry if Draco tends to be so pitiful. he also always gets into a fight and turns up getting beaten up. so sorry for that. i dont want that to really happen to him but ihave to. :(_**


	6. Grievous of All

**A/N: i changed something here. i just remembered that you cant apparate in Hogwarts. But anyway, review:)**

**Grievous Of All**

Malfoy let out a scream when he reached his room. He kept on screaming and screaming that Hermione, who was already half asleep, woke up. She really felt sorry for Malfoy and somehow, it made her wish that Slytherin had won. She saw how he has been working hard, in fact so hard but his hard work did not pay off . Wait! What the hell am I thinking? She thought. Malfoy let out another scream. With his scream, she stood up and headed towards his room, she had to ease her partner somehow.

"Malfoy?" she asked, knocking.

The screams stopped.

"Are you alright?" she asked very much concerned.

"Are you trying to mock me?" he said as he opened the door "Of course I'm not alright! Please, just leave me alone Granger." He continued then slammed the door.

She could hear thumping sounds from Malfoy's room and that she knew, Malfoy was throwing his things across his room. Poor Malfoy, wish I could do something to lighten him up, she thought, but obviously, I can't. She headed back to her room and lay down, still hearing crashing and cries from his partner's room.

Draco Malfoy couldn't control what he had been feeling at that time. He kept on screaming and hurling things across his room. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he let out another scream. "Damn it!" he cried. He spent his time practicing his team so that they'd triumph over Gryffindor but they still lost. Quidditch was the only thing, which kept him sane. Academics are not going well, so as his social life and heading seems to interfere with everything that's going on with his life. He couldn't take it. He wanted to stop and quit but he couldn't. Two months ago he has been branded with the Dark Mark, a mark that signifies that he should comply with whatever The Dark Lord asks him to do, if not, Death. He remembered very well what the Dark Lord had asked of him "You are to remain Head Boy no matter what happens. Keep close to Dumbledore, make sure he favors you" he said obviously plotting Dumbledore's fall. That he always kept in mind and must never forget. His screams died down when a tear fell from his right eye. He whipped it with his finger and had a sudden realization, this was the first time ever that he remembered he cried. His father's battering made him strong that ever since then, he hasn't shed a single tear even if scarlet blood has most certainly been shed.

Two days after, Hermione and Draco were making their rounds at school that night. They started around 9 o' clock and Malfoy hasn't uttered a single word. He kept quiet and this bothered Hermione so much. The clock on Hermione's wrist registered 11:00.

"One more hour and we're almost done" she said so Draco could hear.

Malfoy stopped, "Aren't you sick and tired of doing this shit everyday?"

"I..I.." Hermione stunned, stuttered

"We do it every-single-day-of-the-freaking-month" he said cringing by the corner. "I can't stand it anymore" he added, his hands by his hair gripping it tightly.

Hermione halted as he saw a coiled up Malfoy by the wall. "I.. I.. it's, It's our duty to do so but you could quit if you'd like to you know. Just tell Dumbledore you're having a hard time, he'll understand" she said trying to be placatory.

"I can't!" he screamed

"Why?" she asked leaning towards him

"You don't know my situation" he said as his hands trembled. Hermione noticed it.

"How could that be?" she asked

"Just freakin' shut up Granger" he said as he faced her, face red with tears dropping from his eyes. Hermione couldn't believe it, he saw Draco Malfoy crying. It was the most unexpected thing that Draco would do. She had never saw him cry ever and now he's crying.

She felt sorrow towards him. "I.. What can I do to help you?" Hermione offered thinking Draco could be in need of much help.

He shook his head due to great disbelief. Hermione, the girl he has been incessantly mocking, teasing and taunting still offered to help him despite the appalling things he has done towards her.

He stood up and started walking. "Hurry along, there still might be people who needs points taken off from them" he said sternly. Hermione was now confused. Was he just fronting? She questioned herself.

"Your Potty friend might be in one of his adventures again, we better check him" he added trying to sound like nothing happened a while ago. She was left silent while following Malfoy.

At twelve five the two heads were at their common room. Hermione went straight to her room and so did Malfoy. Hermione

immediately slept while Malfoy took out his books to accomplish several homework's due for tomorrow. He had to finish an essay for

Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of these assignments were given a week ago but he couldn't find time to

answer any of those because of his very hectic schedule. He took his quill and a parchment of paper then started writing. Malfoy had

finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay after 30 minutes. He then shifted to his next essay, Potions. He finished in an hour; it

was a bit harder then the initial one. Now it was Transfiguration, the subject he loathed the most. He hasn't been able to pass 2 of his

past homework's in transfiguration, which in effect, detention for three weeks. He has been doing sorts of crappy work at McGonagell's

office including arranging names and doing lines as well. Much detention was also added to him by McGonagell when she saw him copy

from someone else's work. So all in all, he had Heading duties, Quidditch, Academics and Transfiguration detention. With all those

things, who would ever balance the things one has to do? Hermione Granger of course, he thought. Now, he was staring at his

parchment of paper when he realized he had no idea on what to answer. The topic could not positively be found in the book but only in

the library. He couldn't go to the library because it was obviously closed, at this time of the night! How could I possible do this? He

asked himself. I can't bear to stand another week of detention. "What to do, what to do?" he mumbled to himself. "This thing is freaking

due the first thing tomorrow" he added "Fuck fuck fuck!" he slumped into his bed wondering what had happened to him. He had not yet

talked to any of his friends for he kept on concentrating on his studies. He had to have high grades; it's a requirement for Heads. A head

should have a maximum of one Acceptable grade. All should either be E or O. He was also failing as a team captain (evidence was their

loss) and failing his duty as head, which means, failing his duty for the Dark Lord. He felt extremely pathetic. He dozed of to sleep as

tears streamed down his face.

That next morning, Draco woke up early, very early indeed. He had to answer his homework and the only way to do so was ask Hermione Granger to help him out. He was at his bed thinking of what to say to her. He really felt ashamed at what he was supposed to do but he had to, it was his final option. One little favor wont hurt, he thought. He started whispering the words he'd be saying to her "Mudblood, help me with my home work" No, that's terrible, she wont help you Draco, he thought. "Granger, I need your help" No! Despicable! I sound to desperate, he thought but then, he heard Hermione's door open. What the hell, she's too early! He thought. He went outside still wondering what to say to her. Malfoy took a deep breath.

Hermione was about to open the bathroom door when she saw Malfoy by his door.

He was standing still there when, "Uhh.. Granger." He said approaching her. "I.. I wanted to ask you something".

Hermione had a confused look.

"Never mind" he said turning back to his room.

"No, no, no, go, ask me" Hermione responded.

He faced her, head down, "Uhh.. I was.. Uhh.. wondering if you could uhh… help me with my homework" This is pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, she wont help you! he thought.

"Sure. Lemme just take a bath and I'll help you" she said casually. His head jolted upwards. She agreed! He thought, she agreed. He nodded in disbelief.

After Hermione had taken a shower and dressed up, she went to the common room where Draco was seated with his books. She could not believe Draco was asking help from her. It was so unlikely of him.

"So, what's it about?" she asked, sitting down. And there they were finishing Malfoy's homework.

The days that have past were pretty weird. She remembered helping Malfoy the other day with his homework but was repaid with another 'mudblood' taunt when he was with his friend Zabini. She couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with Malfoy. Another weird and shocking event was Mrs. Weasley's letter to her. It wrote:

_Hermione dear,_

_I just heard from Ginny about your relationship with our dear Ronald. I am so pleased to hear of it. I did know that someday something special could happen between the both of you. Now don't go breaking our Ronald's heart. He loves you. _

_Mrs. Weasley._

Ron doesn't even know her mum had written her. She has been having early breakfasts so she could continue on with her prolific homeworks that's why they haven't been seeing each other yet. This saddened Ron but fortunately, today is the scheduled Hogsmeade trip. This made everybody's life a little more like heaven. Hermione could spend time with Ron and Harry, Ron could finally see his girlfriend again and Harry could finally get out of the castle and Snape for a little while. Snape had been very stringent on Harry. He's given him the whole term for detention for a petty reason of accidentally knocking over Snape's things from his Potions classroom. Malfoy on the other hand would be spending his time by the Quidditch Pitch, practicing and training himself and his teammates. For the past few days he still has been stressed out even more. More homeworks, detention (McGonagell and Flitwick-an additional detention due to deriding Flitwick when he made a mistake), tests, strict observance of heading duties and Quidditch again. They had to practice so they'd win their battle against Hufflepuff.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were downstairs awaiting Filch to check their permits. Ron was holding her hand tightly while Harry was singing to himself. Filch arrived after five minutes later cursing and looking as monstrous as ever. "You lot have better cause no trouble" he demanded from everybody who were lining up. They were soon on their way to the Hogsmeade grounds. The three kept on chatting. Hermione had already mentioned to Ron about the letter his parents had given her and he immediately turned crimson with that. "Don't go breaking his heart. I won't go breaking his heart" Harry sung to the tune of a soundtrack from Ella Enchanted in a very humorous manner. Hermione laughed.

"Liked that movie" she said

"Yeah, nice but I don't fancy fairy tales" Harry explained.

"Know that Ron?" she asked smiling at him

"No, I don't. How could I possibly know?" he said pretending he doesn't know any muggle movies.

"Oh come on Ron! I've seen your CD collection!" Hermione said giving a laugh. He turned crimson.

"Muggle movies Ron?" Harry questioned.

"I see Hermione influences you a lot"

"Oh shut up Harry" Ron said while elbowing him.

After a while, they entered the Three Broomsticks where they had their butterbeers.

"I really wish the twins were back. I missed the times they sneeked in butterbeers in the common room especially when we win at Quidditch" Ron admitted as he sipped

"Well, yeah, but I'm glad they aren't any more cause if they were, Draco and I will certainly be having.." she stopped when she saw Harry and Ron's gawping faces. "What?" she asked confounded

"Your on first name basis with Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously

"I.. I.. I'm not on first name basis with him!" she said suddenly realizing she had named him Draco.

"You are" Harry dejected.

"Well, I guess I was used to Snape calling him that" she explained

"Oh quit it with the cover ups! You like him don't you?" Ron said out of jealousy

"What the hell has that got to do with calling him by his name?" she said dumbfounded

"That's why you haven't been spending time with me, now have you? You prefer to do your Head work because he's there!". Harry remained silent. His best friends were fighting again and he couldn't do anything.

"Do you really think I like him? That's like the dumbest thing anyone could possibly think of! How could I possibly like him? He's Malfoy!"

"Now your calling him that"

"What is wrong with you Ron?"

"No, what's wrong with you! Flirting with Malfoy like a tramp" Ron couldn't control his jealousy that he had spoken these words. Hermione, eyes in tears left both Harry and Ron.

"Now, why'd you have to call her a tramp Ron?"

"I.. I.." was the only thing Ron could reply. Harry stood up and catched up with Hermione.

"Hermione" he cried. She turned back.

"What is it Harry? Don't pretend like you didn't hear that. You heard it clearly that he called me a tramp out of, I dunno" she responded then continued walking.

"Wait Hermione."

"He's so unreasonable! What the hell was thinking? Urrrrghhhh! Me flirt with Malfoy? Come on! He knows better than that! I would never flirt with him"

"Hermione, he was just probably jealous"

"Yeah, go ahead Harry, stick up to your best friend like you've always done even if he's wrong"

"Hermione, I am not sticking up to him"

"Well what are you doing right now? He called me a tramp, a tramp who flirts with Malfoy. And he called me that just cause I called Malfoy by his first name. That's so unreasonable! And.. and there you were a while ago even making the problem worse"

"What!"

"Look, okay, please just leave me alone okay. I'm not a tramp, please tell him that" she said eyes filled with tears.

"You! No, no no! Not like that! Your doing it the wrong way!" Malfoy yelled "How do you expect we win if you keep on practicing lazily? Pretend this is the match and not a mock game against Ravencalw" "Zabini, teach him how it's done" he said then strode off to watch his teammates play.

Malfoy let out another scream when a bludger almost hit him "Now, you don't hit me! You should never hit me! The outcome of the game lies in the seeker! So never hit me! Hit whoever else, especially the seeker of the other team but not me!". As he was airborne, he was staring to feel a throb in his brain then the Ravencalw captain told Malfoy their practice was over. "Yeah, we'll still give it another go" Malfoy responded. As the Ravenclaw's were retreating, he explained to his teammates that they had to practice once more. A teammate of his complained that their practice was already too long. They arrived much earlier than Ravenclaw and they's end much late than Ravenclaw too.

"I don't care about the time, what I care is that we win our next game" Malfoy commanded.

And they had another go with the practice. Malfoy set out several rings to practice flying upon. He also set out rings for bludger paths and he set out his own practice on finding the snitch. Their post practice ended after an hour and a half, 3:30, about 6 hours of practice. They were all frustrated but Malfoy was the one who really looked like crap. His hair was all wet and so were his clothes and he was finding it hard to breathe and his voice was all so crackly.

"Tomorrow, I expect you here again. Be prompt" he said dismissing his teammates.

Everyone mumbled with great aggravation because they had just experienced the longest day they had ever had plus, the most tiresome and they still had to attend practice tomorrow. Malfoy felt another throb in his head but ignored it once again as he headed for his room. He still had a lot of homeworks to do. As he entered the common room, it all seemed strange. For some unknown reason his vision was blurred plus he couldn't identify colors from the other. The red curtain was black and the white couch was black. All he could see was mere black and white. He felt a twinge in his brain so as another by his chest. He didn't know what was happening to him. He dropped his broom due to the pain he felt and cringed by the floor "Ow" he mumbled to himself. He clenched his fists, which were now quivering. He was breathing deep, forcing to take in heaps of air. He felt another pang and with that he screamed, his eyes watering due to the ache. He was confused, what was happening to him? Then, he saw a silhouette by the door and before he knew it, everything turned black.

Hermione, who had stayed inside the library for the past few hours decided to go back to her dormitory. Before going to the library, she had been to Hogsmeade but immediately returned retreated back to Hogwarts after the "tramp" incident. She was really pissed at Ron who had called her a tramp even if she wasn't one. She was also annoyed at Malfoy who had been shitting around with her and was the cause of her fight with Ron. She said the password to the common room; mind filled with thoughts of anger and hate and was then shocked with the sight she saw, as the door had swung open. She saw a pale lying Malfoy coiled up. His eyes were tearing up and his hands were tightly gripping his hair as he yelled screams of pain. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" she said rushing to him. She didn't know what to do. She was panicking, her hands suddenly trembling. "Malfoy!" she cried, deeply hoping he opened his eyes. But he had no response. He remained there with closed eyes, like a corpse. "Please wake up!" she said pleading. She placed her head on his chest, he wasn't breathing. "No!" she struggled to wake him up but it wasn't working. "Malfoy! No! Don't!" Although she loathed to, she gave him CPR. His lips were cold. It didn't work, there was still a cold, closed eye Malfoy the floor. And then, she screamed "HELP!"

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and found himself lying in the hospital wing. To his surprise, he saw Hermione sitting by the chair nearest to the bunk bed he was staying at.

"Oh my God, How are you?" she asked as soon as she saw him wake up

"Wha.. wha happened?" he asked weakly

"Your body system has been failing to support you. You're too stressed out, you have to relax a bit Malfoy" she explained calmly.

"Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Uhh.. They probably haven't returned from the Hogsmeade trip"

"My mother, does she know?"

"I bet she's coming already". He was really surprised to find of all people, Hermione by his bedside. She was still there despite the many insults he had thrown at her face. She was actually the only person there. ONLY.

"How.. How long have I been out?" he asked frailly

"About 3 hours. But don't worry, you'll be alright".

It struck him, 3 hours! So she's been there for three hours? He asked himself. "Er.. What did they say? How long should I.."

"You have to rest Malfoy. You're too stressed. I can even see that from you. ".

He just couldn't understand why she was there and not just plainly there, she seemed like she cared about him and he didn't understand why. He could not look into her eyes, he felt ashamed. He never expected this would happen to him that when in time of need the first person who was there was his enemy, a person whom he has surely pissed off so many times. He suddenly felt something weird. He couldn't explain it. He wanted to say his gratitude for being there when he needed help but he couldn't. He shouldn't. But he really had this feeling of wanting to thank her but he was to embarrassed to do so. He felt like if he did say his thanks, he'll be humiliated and disgraced. But what caught his attention was why was he suddenly feeling like this? Why all of a sudden care for saying thank you. He never cared before whether he thank someone or not, no matter what the person has done. There was something about her, something he couldn't spell out which made him feel like that and he doesn't even know what it was.

After quite a while, "I could hear your friends coming, I'll be going. They wont like it if they saw me here" Hermione said "Yeah, good thing you know. They wouldn't want to see a mudblood here" Draco said out of nowhere. She gave Malfoy an irritated look and then transfigured into a butterfly. His friends Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy and two other Slytherins came rushing towards him.

"Draco, what did you do to yourself? How we gonna win the match if your lying there?" Zabini said.

He refused to reply.

Pansy stroked his blonde hair.

"Ughh.. You alrie Drayco? You shoodnt ave practiced thaa long" Crabbe said sluggishly. Still, he refused to answer.

Others kept saying "Malfoy, what about the Match?".

He couldn't believe them! They were blaming him and accusing him of what unfortunate events that were to happen in the future, especially the Quidditch match. But it hasn't even happened yet, he thought. He was fuming up but ceased to show his anger. Their attitude made him want Hermione back rather than them, screaming and yelling so as demanding him what he should do. They were anything but supportive unlike Hermione. Wait! Why am I comparing them to Granger? And why am I calling her Hermione? he thought. It's Granger-the mud.. no, don't call her that Draco. Yes, call her. She's a filthy little mudblood. There was a feud going on inside his mind but was stopped when another question about the match was shot in front of his face. It seems that they were there to settle things out and to clarify if they still had a chance at the match. Malfoy could only see Pansy giving him comfort from that lot

"Would you guys fuckin' shut up about the match. You freakin' get yourselves a new captain if you fuckin' like" he yelled, agitatedly.

Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry there, Draco. You're a great captain. We don't want to replace you" Zabini said softly.

"Good, now shut it" he responded.

Before the Slytherins got back to their dormitories, Malfoy's mother, Narcissa came. Her coming was the reason why they left him. He felt a relief that they were gone but was tense and scared with what his mother might tell him and force him to do. She might ask of him to quit Heading so incidents like this wouldn't happen but he mustn't quit or else he might die and so will she. He wouldn't want that to happen.

Malfoy had just recovered and left the hospital wing after a week and two days. Unfortunately, even if he had been sick, it was no excuse to not catch up with his studies and academics. He has been having a bit of trouble with his other subjects but he could still manage them somehow. However, in Transfiguration, it seemed like he is going to hell.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to stay for a little while after the class. I have to discuss something with you" Professor McGonagell said.

What could it possibly be? He thought. Don't tell me it's another detention! For Merlin's sake! I'm going to die! I'm not yet done with the first detention and now another?. But what Professor McGonagell wanted to discuss was far more grievous than what Draco assumed. After class, he remained seated by the chair then when Professor McGonagell approached him, he stood up.

"I'm very anxious to tell you that your grade in transfiguration is not at all good. You're failing Malfoy. And if you don't do anything about it, I'm afraid you might lose your position as Head Boy. Please work harder if you'd like to retain your position" his jaw dropped

"I'm canceling our detention so you could focus on studying for Transfiguration. I hope you really do something about it" she said then left.

Malfoy could not believe what he had just heard. He might lose his position as Head Boy. This means he might die, his family might die. Unpleasant thoughts entered his mind and soon, he was finding it hard to breathe again. He had to do something. But what? How could he possible pass Transfiguration if he's failing and still having a very hard time trying to understand and perform the spells correctly? He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Now, he was sure The Dark Lord would really be disappointed at him.

**_A/N: i update immediately. cause i know this part will be much interesting. wink although Draco still experiences too much trouble. :( find out how he could please the Dark Lord again in the next chapter.. :) PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! id really appreciate it if you do. thanks a lot! jhayd, thanks for your review._**


	7. Compromises

**A/N: alright, thank you, thank you for the reviews:) **ChibiNekoMimi, bella, hot4moony. thanks. Okay, ill try and edit things out so its easier to read. :) To Julia, thanks to you, i just had the greatest idea! Ive actually given a hint in this chapter. wink So, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Btw, i edited something in chapter 6. i just remembered that you cant apparate in Hogwarts.

**Compromises**

Three days after, "Your late" bellowed Hermione to a surprised Malfoy. Hermione has been tutoring Malfoy since the day before yesterday and it has truly been a struggle. Malfoy had pleaded Professor McGonagell to help him resolve his academic problem and her solution to that was for Draco to have tutoring sessions with Hermione Granger, the top student of Hogwarts. Initially, Hermione refused Professor McGonagell's request but was later on convinced because Professor McGonaell kept on coaxing her.

"You're supposed to be early Malfoy! I told you to do so. You're not the only one who has things to do. In case you don't know, I have other things to accomplish besides tutor a stubborn person like you"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'm comin' just freakin shut it okay?"

She glared at him.

"Stop it with the staring alright! Lets just get down to business. I've other things to do too" he said arms crossed.

"Fine" she said sternly.

And they started. It was really difficult for Hermione to teach Malfoy. He kept on insisting that what he knew, which is wrong, was right. "No!" she cried irritated. She didn't know if Malfoy was just playing dumb, for his own humor or if he really was dumb.

"Can't you get it? You have to do that first before you… Malfoy! Are you even listening?" she said as he noticed Malfoy drawing doodles on his paper.

Malfoy jerked his head. "I don't understand you, your speaking too fast Granger"

"Speaking too fast? You aren't listening!"

"Oh I am but you jabber like hell"

"Jabber like what?"

"You speak so fast. All I freakin understand from you is blah blah blah blah blah blah"

"But how could you understand me if your not listening?"

"But I am listening Granger"

"If your listening what did I just say?"

"You said 'if your listening, what did I just say'"

"Malfoy! Don't be stubborn! I meant the lesson!"

"How would I know, your speakin' too damn fast"

"I do not speak fast Malfoy!"

"How would you know?"

"Because.. because.. well, I just know so"

"Know so eh?"

"Oh just shut up Malfoy and start listening"

"You were the one who started talkin'"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed then grumbled her way to her room.

He smirked. That McGonagell is so fuckin' wrong! This wont freakin' help me! She bloody hell wants me out of the position, he thought as he turned the pages on his book.

The next day, Malfoy entered and was stunned to see bouquets of flowers by the tabletop. "What the hell" he murmured then, Hermione came out from her room.

"Finally! You're late again! Four consecutive days!" she said slamming the door.

"Well, I've got practice. That's bloody hell important. Well, for you it surely isn't cause you'd wish that we freakin' lose but for me it is, so buzz off"

"You should set your priorities straight! Your failing Transfiguration and there you still are acting foolish and not even caring".

He fell silent. She's right, he thought. The Dark Lord would want me to do the same. "What are those for?" he asked gesturing to the flowers.

"I.. I.. that's not important" she said sitting down

"What's it for?" he repeated

"I said it's not important!"

"I wont cooperate if you don't freakin' answer"

"Then don't!". Malfoy started to walk towards his room when, "Fine! I'll tell you but you have to cooperate this time" she said standing up.

Malfoy turned back and stared at her "So? What are those freakin' flowers for?"

"R.. Ron gave them to me"

"Why are they here and not in your room?"

"We.. you just asked where those flowers came from!"

"No, I asked what those are for. Well, if you don't wanna tell, I'll be in my room"

"Wait! Fine! We had a fight okay? You happy!". She had to tell. She had to make Malfoy cooperate or else Professor McGonagell would surely be disappointed at her. She remembered her words "He is your responsibility". Damn it! She thought.

"So, you and Weasel had a fight eh?"

"You said you'd cooperate"

"I will, I will. Why'd you guys argue? You were lovey dovey on the train". Oh how he just loved pissing her off.

"You said you'd cooperate"

"Why'd you guys argue?" he asked firmly "I've learned Ligilimency, you know" he lied

"He called me a tramp okay! Now, could we just please.."

"A Tramp eh?"

"Could we just please.." she said almost in tears

"Alright, fine fine. Lemme just change. Now, you happy?" he said then walked to his room.

She abhorred Malfoy who kept on taking advantage of her. She did not know in the very first place why she submitted to McGonagell's request. "Shit" she muttered.

"Alright Granger, lets get going" Malfoy ordered as he got out of his room. And they started their very first tutoring session without Malfoy's stubbornness in the way.

In the meantime, Harry and Ron were the only ones in the common room. Ever since Hermione and he (Ron) had fought, Harry and he were spending their time together and for some weird reason he could not explain, he found him rather, handsome. "My back is still the same. It still hurts. I dunno why. It's been a week" Harry said. "Want me to massage it?" Ron said without hesitations. Harry nodded.

Malfoy was rejoicing, he had just caught the snitch. Slytherin had just won the Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. Cheers from Slytherin students echoed throughout the Quidditch pitch. "We did it Draco!" cheered Zabini. "Yeah!" he responded euphorically and proudly. After the match, Hermione headed back to the common room where she waited for Malfoy's return. However, he didn't come. He was at the Slytherin dungeons celebrating their victory. "That Malfoy is getting on my nerves!" she said to herself. "Always late, 'I've got practice, blah blah blah. Blah blah blah yourself! I wont tutor you anymore starting tomorrow!".

When Malfoy got back from the dungeons, "20 house point from Slytherin" Hermione said in a Malfoy-manner

"What! For what?"

"Being late"

"What's tutoring got to do with… Your retaliating aren't you!"

"I am not retaliating! For your information, it's one o' clock in the midnight and 'Hogwarts for the Head' says 'It is an offense for any student to be out of his common room past 10' and you are certainly out of your common room"

"I am not out Granger! I was at the dungeons, my common room too"

"I'm afraid not. It says in Hogwarts for the Heads that Heads are to be separated from their house common room and that they have their own common room. I see that you haven't been reading the book Dumbledore gave you"

"Another 5 points from Slytherin for not following orders"

"Shut the hell up mudblood!"

"Another 5 points from Slytherin for calling inappropriate names"

"I see rooming with me has it's effects ain't it? You're freakin' doing this to avenge your fuckin' boyfriend who cares less about you, calling you a tramp. And that Potter friend of yours"

"What is it to you, if I do?"

"Well, that's certainly abusing one's authority now, ain't it"

"Look who's talkin'. Like you haven't abused yours!"

"How sure are you that I have been abusing my power? That's libel you know. 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"Fine! Deduct all points you like cause I'm sure as hell you won't be Heading when you fail Transfiguration".

He stopped. She was right, he wont be Head Boy anymore if he fails Transfiguration. Before he could say anything else, Hermione rushed to her room. Does that mean she won't tutor me anymore, he asked to himself. "Damn it! You've totally got yourself into a hell of a problem Draco" he said to himself.

The next day, Hermione decided to talk have a little with Professor McGonagell and tell her she's quitting tutoring Malfoy but when she got there, Draco was already seated in front of her, talking.

"Ah, I've expected you'd come" Professor McGonagell said "Sit" she added, gesturing to the chair beside Malfoy. "Now, I want to hear your side." She said

"My side?" Hermione questioned. She nodded.

"Uhhhmmm" she felt awkward trying to tell her she'd quit with Malfoy sitting next to her.

"I.. I'd like to quit tutoring Malfoy. He hasn't been cooperating nor showing any effort of doing so"

"As I expected.. tsk tsk". Both Hermione and Draco gave her a weird look. Why did she have to do that if she knew one would have to quit?

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you have anything to say?"

"I… Uhh.."

"If she wants to quit, I can not interfere, so if you still want to remain Head Boy, you must compromise with her".

Silence.

"Okay, fine. I'll follow her" he said disgusted that he had to obey a mudblood.

"He wouldn't" Hermione said despicably

"I need your word of assurance Mr. Malfoy that you will follow"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll follow" he grunted

When the two got out of Professor McGonagell's office, Hermione kept on muttering "Word of Assurance" to Malfoy while he tried to think of happy thoughts, like his triumph over Hufflepuff before he could socks her in the face.


	8. Excess

please leave a little review. :)


	9. Oddness of it all

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's interesting, really. A lot would happen. Thanks _Draco's baby_ and _Forbbiden love (you changed your name! why?) _for the reviews. You were the only ones who reviewed this chapter, so I dedicate this chapter to the both of you. :)

* * *

**

**The Oddness Of It All**

The tutoring session with Hermione has certainly been improving. Draco Malfoy hasn't just sounded smart and quit being a pig-headed fool, he has also excelled in Transfiguration for the past two weeks.

"Great! You're finally getting things"

"Good. I have to go, d'you mind?"

"No, no, it's okay really"

---

He left. He headed for the dungeons.

"Hey there Draco!" Blaise cried out, accompanied by several Slytherin players.

"Hey" he nodded.

"Your late man. Wher've you been?"

"Shut it with the late thing okay? I've had enough of that from Granger. I don't want to hear them from you"

"Granger huh? How's the tutoring going?"

"What d'you think?"

"I dunno. You seem to be spending much time with her"

"I fuckin' need to. I need her to tutor me. So, buzz off okay"

"Alright, alright, I'll mind my own business. Now, we're going to the pitch right?"

"Yeah. Still know the 'Weasley is our king' lyrics?"

They laughed.

The Slytherins headed for the Quidditch Pitch to do stuff. Stuff none other than, taunting, deriding, mocking and just pissing the Gryffindor players off. Tomorrow would be the Gryffindor match against the Ravenclaws and Malfoy had assumed that they would be practicing for today and yes, he was right.

---

Harry was airborne when he saw a group of students-students he knew. They wore black, green and silver robes-who else, but the Slytherins. He knew perfectly what and why they had come there for. It was simple-insult them. "Ignore them" Harry yelled. Everyone was successful in ignoring them when the chant of "Weasley is our King" echoed all through out the pitch. "Don't mind them" Harry cried in pure fury. They continued however, Ron's performance seems to be declining. He kept on missing the goals and he kept on hitting it at the wrong direction. Harry approached him.

"Ron, don't mind them. You can do it. I know you can. Come on, concentrate"

Ron nodded.

They went on with the practice. However, Ron still kept on committing the same mistakes. "Ron! Don't mind them. Just pretend they're not here. You were doing good before they arrived"

"I'll try Harry. I'll try. They're freakin' annoying me!"

"Just ignore them" he smiled

No matter how hard Ron wanted to concentrate, he couldn't. The song made him feel pathetic and nervous. It's like he needed to prove that the song is wrong. Very wrong but it's turning out to be true, he can't even score. "Shit" he muttered and before he could do anything, he had hit Ginny with the bludger. Ginny wasn't aware that the bludger had been headed for her so she collapsed to the ground. "Ron! Ginny!" Harry yelled. Harry bellowed an incantation to save her from falling and then glared at the Slytherin students. He flew to the students and to his horrid expectation, Malfoy was there smirking. "Damn. Really wish that Weasel girl had fell" Malfoy said in a very mocking manner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry said, furious

"What the hell do you think?" Malfoy retorted

"Get the fuck out of this pitch!"

"Like you could make me!"

"Get out Malfoy before I kill you!"

"Right. Do remember I'm head"

"I don't give a damn! I don't care! Get the fuck away from this pitch!" Harry said pushing Malfoy harshly. Malfoy returned his push. Soon, they were punching each other. The Slytherin's joined in and helped Malfoy while the Gryffindor's, obviously helped Harry. Malfoy was so furious at Harry who had just punched him in the face cried "Cruci—" but ceased. He mustn't do so. It's not his job to kill him. "I'll get you for bloody hell breakin' my nose!" Malfoy said

"Scared? Couldn't mutter curses on me now can you? Ha!"

Before Harry could say another word, Malfoy had punched him hard on the chest. Harry fell to the ground. He put on a smirk, thinking he had actually succeeded in insulting Harry. But then, Oh no! I just hit him hard! Shit! Dumbledore will surely find out, he thought. They'd tell. They'd tell. If Dumbledore finds out, I might... No! Dumbledore isn't that shallow, he wouldn't. Wait! But it's Harry. It's Harry-his favorite student. Damn! "Come one you guys! They're pathetic!" Malfoy cried out as he forced to stop Zabini from tackling Ron. Ron who had stood up immediately went to the cringing Harry. Draco and the Slytherins were almost out when Draco turned back and saw something. He saw a rather appalling sight. "Holy Merlin" he muttered. Hermione immediately came into his mind.

---

As they were heading back to the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione walked towards the Great Hall. They passed by her and then Blaise shouted "mudblood". She turned her head back and gave him an annoyed look. "Quit it man" Malfoy said. Hermione was stunned with his words. She never thought he'd tell his friends to quit insulting her. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. As Hermione was out of earshot, "I told you, I need her to tutor me right now! Don't go mocking her when I'm with you or else she'll run along to McGonagell then I wont be head boy anymore" Malfoy elucidated

"So, your position relies on her?"

"Well.. Damn it, just don't mock her" he said then trailed off to the Heads Common room. He didn't want to hear those words. Those words that stated that he was contingent to Hermione. That she needed her, a mudblood to remain in the position. "Shit" he muttered.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she was now fond of Malfoy. Even if he was still the cold-hearted man, he softens sometimes. She found him capable of becoming good. He had the potential. He was now more cooperative and a little less rude. His confrontation with Blaise, to her, was a sign that he was being much kinder to her, trying to avoid conflicts and more derisions. This made her euphoria rise. At least her only problem now is Ron who hasn't spoken to her about the 'tramp' incident. All Ron ever did was send gifts and presents, he never did try to talk to me, she thought, if he did, I'd forgive him-maybe.

Hermione was headed for the Herbology Greenhouse because she needed something from Professor Sprout. As she was near the Herbology doors, she saw several figures running. One of which was Ron. They were supporting a black haired boy who seemed to be hurt. Hermione recognized the boy as-Harry. Oh my, she thought. she immediately went towards them "Oh my God! What happened?" she questioned Ginny

"Ask your partner! He's such a nuisance!"

"Dra- Malfoy?" she asked

"Yeah" Ron said

She refused to look and respond at him.

"Is.. Is he alright?"

"Don't worry he'll be alright" Ron said, making an effort for her to talk to him

"Do.. do you need my help?"

"It's alright Hermione. We can manage. You need to finish your heading duties right?" Ron didn't want it to sound duty-is-more-important-than-friends type but it did.

"Don't start with me again Ron!" she said irritated

"I… What?"

"You were implying that I.."

"I wasn't implying anything!"

"Just, go. Bring him to the common room and take care of him. You're his friend right, unlike me, who has other things to do. Prioritizing duties than friends"

"I wasn't implying that Hermione!"

She ignored him then walked back to the Herbology Green House.

After taking the green hollows from the greenhouse and giving it to Professor McGonagell, she headed for the head common room, hoping to see Malfoy. She was very wrong about him. He was still the cruel Malfoy, bullying people around. Especially Harry. Poor Harry, she thought. She arrived there and had found no one in the common room. She went towards Malfoy's room but it was locked. "Alohamora" she muttered. As she opened the door, she started nagging Malfoy. "What have you done to Harry?" "You shouldn't have done that!" "You're head!"

"You're not supposed to be here" Malfoy said, "This is my room"

"What have you done to Harry?"

He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and gestured that she leave.

"What have you done to Harry?" she asked sternly

He refused to answer

"Malfoy!" she said shoving him

He gaped at her. He found her very aggressive and it weirdly turned him on.

"What!" she asked again

He was smirking, staring at the furious Hermione. The next thing he knew, he found his lips joined with hers. It was just a simple kiss brought about by lust for Draco. To his surprise, she returned his kiss by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. He had expected that she would slap him but she didn't. Hermione moaned as his tongue fused with hers. Their kiss lasted quite long giving Draco the sensational feeling he hadn't felt since he started his term. He was too busy to think about this stuff and this was the perfect opportunity to regain that feeling but then, Hermione pushed Malfoy away. It dawned that she was kissing him-Malfoy, the guy who had just hurt Harry. He smirked once again.

"I never knew you were good at kissing" Malfoy said. But before he could continue, she slapped him.

"What was that for mudblood! You were kissing back!" Malfoy asked laying his hand on the slapped part of his face.

He was right, she did kiss back him back. Malfoy was such a good kisser that she got carried away. "Well.. I.. You haven't told me what you've done to Harry" she said turning crimson

"I'll tell you but you have to leave my room"

"Tell me!"

"I punched him. Punched him hard and good"

Her eyes widened

"You are so…"  
"Cruel? I know"

"I'll take 20 points from Slytherin"

"Fine! Just fuckin' leave. And don't you go intruding my room again unless you want me kissing you again." Draco derided.

She couldn't believe Malfoy had just kissed her. It was very rude of him to do so but she liked the feeling. She liked his lips and that's it. She would never like Draco Malfoy.

He couldn't believe that she had kissed her but what he couldn't understand is why she kissed back. The kiss was meant for his enjoyment only. It wasn't and would never be because he liked her. What pureblood in his right mind would fall for a mudblood? "Shit! I just kissed a mudblood" Draco muttered to himself as his unusual action dawned onto him.

---

The next day, the Quidditch Match was scheduled. It was Gryfindor vs. Ravenclaw. Everyone was again, headed for the Quidditch pitch except for the prefects and heads who checked and assured that no student was left inside the castle. Draco and Hermione both acted prosaic, like nothing had happened to them the day before. Hermione wanted to erase that, that had happened and so did Draco. Hermione saw Ron who was smiling at her when she and Draco were headed towards the vestibule.

"Hope you lose Weasel" Draco said

"Shut it Malfoy" Hermione retorted

"You're on his side? I thought you were a tramp in his eyes" He said loudly, making sure Ron could hear

She ignored him while Ron glared at the two. Ron could not believe Hermione had told Malfoy that they had fought. Are they really friends now, he thought.

As they got outside, Ron shouted "Hermione! I'm sorry!". Hermione turned back, stunned. Draco who found it so corny turned back too. "Geezez! You really think he's sorry? Yeah he shouted it aloud but you were the only one who heard it" Malfoy said trying to make her ignore Ron. He just hated that red headed blood-traitor.

"Well, you heard it"

"So what if I did?"

"Like you wouldn't torture him"

"Oh, I would"

"You see"

"Yeah right, saying it out loud to two people took up a lot of courage. You know what, coming from me who.. well.. I say he isn't sorry"

"Right. Do you really think I'll believe you"

"No"

"That's it"

"Well, fine. You don't get the point of apologies now don't you? It's to make expiate for what he has done. You have to make him suffer"

"I'm not like you Malfoy. A simple sorry suffices"

"Right" he said sarcastically

"What are you trying to say"

"Well, the flowers. That's more than being sorry."

"Why are you acting like this Malfoy? Please don't pretend that you care"

"Well, that Weasel is a bastard"

He glanced at Ron and found him staring at the two.

"For you he is, not for me"

"That's what you think. You are so naïve"

"I am not naïve!"

"Oh yeah.. you're not, you aren't innocent anymore cause your good at kis…" he said, hoping to tease her and Ron.

Before he could finish, Hermione hastily placed her hand onto his lips, forcing him to cease whatever he has to say. She hit him on his chest. He smirked.

Ron was left bemused, curious and alone as Hermione and Draco headed to the pitch. He could not believe that they were actually talking.

Draco saw a group of Slytherins by the GreenHouse and then left Hermione to walk to the pitch with them.

---

To the Gryffindor's unfortunate luck, they had lost. Harry wasn't able to catch the snitch and it disappointed him badly. He was captain yet he was the reason they had lost. Now their team will have to battle with the Slytherin's. That has surely gotta suck, he thought, it sucked the first time, it will surely suck the second time

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to support her team. She just made sure that she would arrive at the Head Common Room before the curfew or else she'll be a hypocrite. In the common room, she forgave Ron and comforted Harry. She tried her very best to lighten him up and luckily, she was able to.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review. I hope I get more reviews so I can update faster. This chapter took me quite long because I had not much inspiration. But if I receive reviews, I'm pretty sure I can update sooner. :)**


	10. Christmas News

**A/N: I guess I really need a beta reader. Do any of you know anyone who could be my beta reader? Please tell me. :) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.** **Something good is going to happen! Thanks to those who reviewed. :) _iamnotafreakGOTH, irishkitty122, ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter(gosh, your name's long:) ), dracosbaby2 and mistyqueen, i appreciate your reviews alot. _im beginning to miss my once avid reviewers_ forbiddenlove_ and _contagiousbeauty_. the both of you arent reviewing anymore:( **

**

* * *

Christmas News**

Three days after the defeat of Gryffindor, "You might be wondering why we have been rushing the Quidditch Matches this year, students" Professor Dumbledore announced at the filled Great Hall, "It is because we will be having visitors for this coming month of December. The Quidditch Matches will be resumed after the visitation of students from Beauxbaton. Beauxbaton will be spending their Christmas at Hogwarts." He added. Gasps filled the room, especially murmurs from the boys. Beauxbaton is an exclusive witches school in France and almost every boy at Hogwarts fancies a French girl with their French accent. Hermione glared at Ron who was joining in with Harry's amazement and zeal after hearing the news. "I cannot imagine why you guys fall head over heels over those beauxbaton girls. Even you Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Someone's jealous" Harry spatted out.

"Oh! Who wouldn't? Ron is drooling over some unknown girl when his girlfriend is beside him"

"I am not drooling over an unknown girl.. I don't lik.. I mean, it's only you who I think of"

She rolled her eyes. Somehow, her instincts made her glance at the Slytherin table to look at one person: Draco Malfoy. To her anticipation, he had the same reaction as Ron and Harry. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to know what his reaction over the Beauxbaton news was. Her eyes just made her do so. After a while, students were already vacating their seats and then Dumbledore spoke, "I will request the heads and all the prefects to please stay behind because we will have to discuss matters of the said issue"

Harry bided both Ron and Hermione goodbye so that he could already head to his first class. "Bye Harry. I'll see you later" Ron said "Yeah" she added.

Draco was leaning back to a chair as he looked at Hermione who was clutching his boyfriend's hand. He couldn't believe that she forgave him. He shouldn't have forgiven him, he thought, there are a whole lot of things she doesn't know about that Weasel.

"So, you two are back together" Malfoy said loudly

"Mind your own business Malfoy" retorted Ron

Malfoy stood up

"Mind my own business? Oh, hell, this is my business"

"Your business? Don't act like she's your friend, cause you aren't fuckin' friends with her"

Hermione glared at her. "Ron, stop it already. You guys might cause a riot. Dumbledore's here"

"Oh hell yeah she's my business. She's my partner and I can't let you hang with her. You don't deserve to have her. You're a menacing bastard"

"I am not menacing! You're the menacing bastard. Unlike me, you hurt people. And what makes you think you can control her like that? So what if she's your partner? I'm her boyfriend. Too bad for you, you don't have any girlfriend that's why you're fuckin' mocking me like this. Your jealous aren't you? "

Draco was sort of getting Ron's point. He couldn't see why he takes too much time insulting Ron and his relationship with Hermione. He couldn't understand why he acted this way. Well, maybe he was jealous or he just fancies the irritated look on that red head, he didn't know. But one thing's for sure, he's confused.

"Ha! Jealous eh? Do you really think I'll envy you because her? Well, if Beauxbaton comes, maybe it's you who'll envy me"

"Watch me"

"No, you fuckin' watch me as I kiss lips much better than those of your girlfriend"

Hermione was appalled with his derision. It was going to far. She was mortified with what he just said. Besides telling everyone that she doesn't look good, he also insulted the kiss they had shared, the kiss he said she was good at. She wanted to retort by saying "Well, excuse me, you told me I was a good kisser" but she refused to continue. She never wants anybody to know about their kiss.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You haven't tasted these lips"

The crowd, which encompassed them, was growing bigger.

Poor Weasel, he thought, does not even know I already have

"What makes you think I want to kiss her?" he said eyebrows raised "She's a mudblood incase you've forgotten"

"Exactly my point. Why mingle with her when she-" he was cut when professor Dumbledore demanded they put their quarrels to a halt.

"Now is not the time for arguments. It is time to discuss the planning for this Christmas so as the Yule ball"

Every prefect settled down. Hermione and Draco sat down together as ordered by Professor McGonagell and Dumbledore because they will have to discuss things together.

---

After an hour, the meeting had ended. The sum of their discussion was that in two and a half weeks, the Beauxbaton girls will be arriving and that security would be enhanced. Prefects and Heads will have to meet every once in a while to discuss the preparation for the event. The heads will be in charge of the preparation for the Yule ball

---

As Hermione and Draco were heading to their common room, she kept on reprimanding him for what he had just said and done to Ron. "You are so cruel, you know"

"I mean, he didn't do anything to you and as always, you initiate the fight"

"You're head boy! You should start acting like one"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Malfoy! Why don't you answer?"

"Malfoy!" she said, giving him a hard push

"What the hell" he uttered as he fell to the ground

"What the hell is wrong with you mudblood? Your too violent!"

"It's you! What the hell have you got against Ron? Why do you have to mock him like that and why do you keep trying to break me and Ron up?"

"You want answers? Well, first, its cause your boyfriend is stupid. Second cause he's ugly and weird. Third he's got red hair. Fourth he's a blood traitor. Fifth, he's very stupid, very ugly and very weird. Sixth he's got very red crimson hair which really bugs me.."

"Okay, okay! I get it! Your such a git!"

"Me? A git?"

"Duh! You want people around you to be perfect"

"Do you really think so? What do you think of Crabbe and Goyle?"

She laughed.

"Now you're laughing"

"Well it's you who keep on hanging out with them"

"Shut up mudblood"

"Why should I? I'm not yet finished with you! You were reprehensible a while ago"

"I do not deserve to be reprimanded as your doing now"

"Oh you do!"

"I have the right to say whatever I like to. No one can take that from me, not even you mudblood"

"Yeah, you also have the right to say whatever you like to ruin your reputation"

"What!"

"Well, you obviously said out loud that I'm associated with you"

"I.. I.."

"And you were somewhat telling everyone that we kissed"

"I.. I.."

"And how dare you say that you don't want to kiss me when you kissed me first"

"I.. I.."

"Plus, isn't it that we've talked about not telling that incident to anyone"

"Will you shut up and let me talk!" he said, hastily covering her mouth with his hands before she could say another word.

"First off, what makes you think I was associating myself with you? I said you were my partner to piss the pants of your stupid boyfriend. Next, I was not implying about the kiss we had. I'd never do that! You're a mudblood! Do you think I want people to know I had kissed a mudblood? Next is that yes, I was the first one who made a move to kiss you but hell; I did that to piss you off. You were intruding my room, damn it. Now, you happy I've answered your fuckin' questions?"

"To annoy me was the reason you kissed me?"

"Duh! What the hell did you think? I was falling in love with you?"

"No!" she said. But deep inside, she felt hurt with what he had said. She didn't know why though.

"You have the hots for me now have you?" he smirked

"You are so conceited! I do not have the hots for you! I'd rather sleep with Flich than you!"

"So you've got the hots for Flich? Now I see why you chose Ron"

"Are you implying that I have a bad taste"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, Ron's right, at least I've got a boyfriend and you haven't got one"

He was left silent.

She smirked.

"I'll get one soon and she's going to be the prettiest girl anyone will ever know. She'll be the apple of every boy's eye. Even your Weasel will envy me. Might even break up with you if he sees her. Oh no! Wait! He won't! He wont even envy me!"

She gave a questioned look

"Cause your Weasel's gay!" he said giving out a laugh

"He is not gay!"

He continued laughing.

"You'll really do everything to break me and him up, will you Malfoy?" she said seriously "Why?"

He stopped.

"You really wanna know why?" he said seriously

She nodded.

"It's cause.." he said eyes starring back at her "Cause it's fun" he gave out another laugh.

Somehow, she wanted his answer to be "It's cause I like you". It was weird but that was the feeling she had. Although, it was clear that it would never happen. She was so confused. She wanted to curse herself for having this feeling. She didn't know what was happening to her but ever since that kiss, things changed (Although it was only now that she realized it). Could it be possible that the feeling she had was desire for Draco?

---

When the two got to their common room, they saw two envelopes wrapped in some weird fluffy lace on top of the table. The both of them approached the table and examined what it was. It had _An invitation _written on top. Hermione took the envelope with her name on it while Draco took his. Hermione opened it and started reading.

Hermione Granger-future and current genius wizard,

I cordially invite you to the celebration of my birthday the day after tomorrow. It will be a costume party held at the potions classroom. I hope to see you there.

_Professor Slughorn_

Draco opened his envelope up and read:

Draco Malfoy-future rich, successful and heartthrob wizard and current head boy,

I cordially invite you to the celebration of my birthday the day after tomorrow. It will be a costume party held at the potions classroom. I hope to see you there.

_Professor Slughorn_

"Will you be going?" they said in unison.

The both of them shrugged.

---

"Uggh! Why do you guys always get to be invited and I always well, I'm always left ignored" complained an agitated Ron. Harry and Hermione had received invitations to Slugghorn's party the next day and Ron was envious of them. He had never ever ever gotten to any of his parties because Slugghorn himself personally asked him. The first and only time was because Hermione had asked him.

"What have I gotta do to get into this Slug Club?"

"Really Ron, it's not that nice to be in the slug club. Even though it has it's benefits, it also has it's uhh.. unbenefits"

"Unbenefits? Harry! There's no such word" Hermione interrupted

"There's nothing to feel envious about. I wont go if you want me to" Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's remark

"Harry! That's so unfair! I wont go either then"

"You have to Hermione. You're Head Girl. He'll expect you to be there"

"Well, you're the chosen one, he'll expect you to be there to. Besides, who will I talk to there?"

"Luna's there. Ginny might also be there"

"Harry! You should go! You always adjourn his parties. You should be thankful he invites you. There are a lot of people he doesn't invite and you get to be invited"

"Go on, pretend I'm not here" Ron interrupted

"Ron, don't make yourself sound too pitiful. It's just a party" she elucidated. Ron's complaints were getting on her nerves.

"Yeah, it's just a party that my best friends are invited to and I'm not"

"If it's that much for you, I wont attend then"

"Hermione! No! You have to attend!"

"Why is that Harry?"

"I've said it already, your Head Girl"

"Malfoy doesn't want to go too"

"How sure are you? It's I suppose mandatory that Heads attend"

"I dunno. Well, if Malfoy isn't going, I wont go but please attend Harry!"

He shrugged.

---

Hermione was on her way to the common room when she bumped into Professor Slugghorn.

"Ah.. Ms. Granger"

"Good afternoon sir"

"I'll see you tomorrow alright"

"Yes sir" she said hesitantly

Damn it, now I have to really show up, she thought.

At the common room, she found out that Draco was going to the party since he had an encounter with Slugghorn. The encounter was just like Hermione's only; it was at a different place. It seems like Slugghorn is tracking down his invitees.

---

Today is the big day! After his last class, Slugghorn was busy decorating his classroom. Laces and ribbons there. Balloons over there. Cakes, candies. Liquor. Everything needed to jump start a party was being prepared. Draco and Hermione were dressing up. They have decided that they will go. Harry, however, still needed a little more convincing. Hermione had given up on trying to persuade him to go so she just allowed herself to try and enjoy the party. She doesn't know how to though. Ron was still sulking and moping. He was still disappointed because he wasn't invited. His depression was because he wanted to see someone badly.

Hermione wore an angel costume. She had white feathers clinging to her back as a white-somewhat translucent cloth draped across her fit and firm body. She did seem like an angel; a sexy and seductive angel. She headed outside her room to go to the bathroom and check her top to bottom reflection. As she opened the door, she saw Draco Malfoy dressed as a pirate. He was looking hot and cavalier. Sexy too. She found herself fancying his outfit and the way he looked. "I like your costume" she complimented

"I look hot right?" he said giving her a wink

"You don't look hot. It's your costume that I like"

"Honestly, tell me, do I look hot? Cause I think you do"

"I.. I.." she couldn't believe those words just came out of Malfoy's mouth. It was so unlikely of him. He sounded so hot and gorgeous as he uttered those words.

"Well, yeah, you look hot" she said casually.

After an hour, the two headed to the classroom. Although, they didn't go together. Hermione sat down at the corner. She was waiting for Ginny and Luna. She was also hoping Harry would come. To her depression, she was left there alone with no one to talk to. She kept on glancing at Draco who was laughing and fooling around with his fellow Slytherins. She walked to the "bar" and ordered a liquor drink from the enchanted and apocryphal wizard serving. She was sipping her drink when a finger ran across her back. "Fancy joining me?" said a voice. She turned back and saw the gorgeous pirate, Draco Malfoy smirking at her. "What?" she asked confused. "Come, on, it's okay, it's just us. No one will see. Your reputation as a mudblood wont get ruined" he joked. He held out a hand and gestured they step to the other corner "Besides, your alone. Might as well join me". She stood up and well, placed her hand onto his. It seemed very weird, that sight. He seemed drunk and she too was getting a bit of that too. She went with him to the Sytherins. They conversed and surprisingly, they got along fine.

Malfoy's hand was placed around Hermione's back. He was holding her tightly. They kept on staring at each other, gazing at the seemingly oblivious eyes. Although Malfoy seemed drunk, he was in fact sober. He was just taking advantage of this time. He thought that Hermione looked awfully good and hot a while ago so he decided to make a move on her. It was good that not everybody could see him with Hermione because it would be a total mockery. Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Luna and most of the Gryffindor's weren't there, giving him the perfect opportunity to be free and liberal. It was just he and his friends. He made sure they were drunk though so they wouldn't mind her sitting with them. Turns out, he was the only sane person confabulating among the Slytherin crowd. Hermione gazed at Malfoy. She clutched his hand tightly and gestured that they leave. So, they did. As they reached the common room, things got intense and passionate. Hermione started kissing Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't believe what was happening. Malfoy deepened their kiss by gently massaging her tongue with his. She moaned as the sensational feeling encompassed her whole body. She caressed his back as he brushed her hair. She kissed him more passionately as she started to unbutton his shirt. She brushed her hands onto his firm stomach. As his shirt was off, Draco helped Hermione remove her top and other cloths. Draco unzipped his pants. And soon, they were lying down, face to face each other, kissing, caressing, moaning. Everything was all too fast yet slow at the same time. It was passionate. Next thing they knew, he was inside her as she screamed out his name, "Drracoo!". Those words made him want her more. It made him crave her skin. Although at first, she was tight. He then realized, he was her first. He gazed at Hermione whose face was filled with beads of their sweat. She seemed satisfied. He was entwined together with her like nothing could break them apart. He never thought that a mudblood could taste so good. It seemed like her being a mudblood didn't matter anymore. Their lovemaking made things different. She was remarkable even if it was her first time. She's a natural, he thought. He kissed his way to her thighs. She led Draco's lips back to hers so she could taste his lips one again. Soon, he carried her to his bed where they continued to make love, oblivious to the rules, reputation and duties they have.

In the mean time, Harry and Ron were busy at their common rooms, chatting, talking, etc.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Well, yeah, I know I've got a lot of conversations going on but anyway, please review. I also know they've _already slept together_, it's sappy, I know, plus, I'm not really that good in making scenes like that appear so gripping and romantic. I have to put in that scene though for intensity. Plus, aren't you excited that Beauxbaton's coming over? _If you want me to update faster, please review my work_. :) Tell me what you think of the story, comments, and suggestions. Anything. :) A little review wont hurt. I need more reviews guys. Come on. :)**

**Btw, again, _forgive me for my errors_. I know I need a beta reader that's why I'm already looking for one. :) _Thanks to my reviewers again_. **

**much,**

**tom's princess**


	11. Back To Before

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed. :)**

**Jessica Stone: uhhmm.. yeah, its somewhat an AU and somewhat not. Its an AU because Dumbledore is still alive and Snape still works at Hogwarts but besides that, he rest is the same really. Thanks for the review. Really appreciate it.**

**Dracosbaby2: haha! I was actually thinking of Orlando bloom when I wrote that part so, hell, Draco became a pirate. Haha! Thanks for the review, it made me smile. Im seeing that you have been reviewing my chapters. Thanks so much!**

**Forbidden Love: Thanks for reviewing once again! I so love you and your reviews! Lol:) How was Arizona? That is like so cool!**

**Mistyqueen: Thanks for the review! I know I suck at sex scenes, im sorry. But I hope to improve on writing those kinds of things. Yeah, I made it descent. :) The thing you said about hermione knowing what she's done… I had things worked out already (Hermione not remembering and all) but since you wanted it to be like that, I changed it. I hope it's better though. :)

* * *

**

**Back to before**

Hermione had awoken the next day feeling relieved yet exasperated at the same time. She had felt that something had happen the night before, although, she couldn't remember what it was. The windows were open and for some weird reason, she had noticed that her room had changed. Besides from it being messy, it was different. What also struck her was that she was wearing her underwear but she never wears those kinds of garments when going to sleep. She stretched herself and her body as she stood up. She took the bed sheets and started cleaning it up. She really thought her surroundings were rather odd. As she was about to finish tidying up the bed, Draco who had just finished showering entered the room.

"Good, you're awake"

She looked at him, bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to cover her half naked body

"What are you doing? I've seen more than what you are right now. It's not like I haven't seen you nake…"

"Oh my God! You mean, I had.."

"Had sex with me?"

"Holy mother of… I thought there was really something up. God! You deflowered me Malfoy!"

"Well you let me do so"

She forced to remember what had happened the night before, but she couldn't.

"You are such a pervert, you know. Get out Malfoy and leave me alone" she said sitting down on her bed

"Uhhm.. Whatever, but, let me get my things first"

"Your things?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you get them in your room?"

"This is my room Granger"

Her cheeks turned crimson as she walked away from his room. She knew there was something different about that room. His room and hers made a little difference that's why it looked almost identical.

She sat down by the corner of her bed and started musing about what had happened the night before. She couldn't believe that it was Draco Malfoy she had made love with. She doubted it at first but was convinced later on when she started to remember what had happened. Everything came back to her when she remembered a sign. A sign, which she saw on Draco's body. The sign she remembered she kissed. Now it all came back. She remembered how he touched her, how he kissed her, how he caressed her, how he was inside her, how she felt, how he must have felt, how he looked and how her first sex felt. She also remembered how it all started and how it ended. Now she knew that it was she who was the cause of their lovemaking. Now she felt guilty for calling Malfoy a pervert. He isn't a pervert after all, she thought. She wore her school robe and then knocked on Malfoy's room. Draco opened the door, after a while.

"Are you back here to freakin' insult me again?"

"Uhh.. No. I.. I just wanted to say sorry. I guess I shouldn't have called you a pervert"

He smirked as she bit her lip.

"Forgot what happened a while ago?"

She nodded bashfully.

"I'm sorry. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me" she said in tears

He couldn't understand why she was crying but somehow, he felt the need to comfort her. That was probably the least he could do after sleeping with her

"Hey, don't cry" he said as he embraced her tightly, gently stroking her hair

"I wanted Ron to be my first" she said sobbing heavily but he stopped.

He couldn't understand it but he felt a pang on his chest when she said those words. Was he jealous? No? Was it because he hated to hear Weasel's name? No? Or was it because he was falling for her? Hell no! he thought.

"Ha! You want that gay to be your first?" he said as he let go of her

She glared at him, "He is not bloody gay!"

"Oh, yes he freakin' is. He's fuckin' gay! Aren't you glad I was your first? At least I'm straight. And besides, I'm better at that than your Weasel could probably be"

"Better at that? What makes you think you're better than him?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ohh yes I.." before she could finish, Draco pressed his lips onto hers. He was kissing her again as she was kissing back. She moaned softy as his tongue met hers. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth further and just when she was about to return the kiss, he backed away. "See" he said in an I-told-you-so manner

She looked at him with contempt and then slapped him once again.

"When will you ever stop slapping me?"

"When you've grown up and stop acting like a jerk, an idiot, a bastard and a pervert"

"I thought you were apologizing to me a while ago because you called me that?" he said in a stubborn manner

"Well I take it back"

"You are so indecisive"

"Well, you are such a pervert" she said then turned back to return to her room

"Mudblood"

"Pervert"

"Filthy Mudblood"

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!"

"You shut the hell up Granger!"

And yes, they were back to before, taunting, ridiculing, mocking, deriding and whatnot.

---

The two days after, during Transfiguration class, Malfoy sat at the corner near the door. Hermione entered with her books and sat far from Malfoy because she wanted to avoid his mockery and ridicules. They have gone back to the way they were before; in fact, she stopped tutoring Malfoy the day they had their fight. It has been ongoing for the past three days and it was like they hadn't even slept together. She hated the fact that her first encounter had to be with someone who would even think of that encounter as anything but special. Well, yes, he's annoyed with every bit of Draco Malfoy but she still can't resist looking at him. It was really weird though. When Professor McGonagell asked a question and Hermione did her very famous only-hand-on-air raise, Draco muttered loud enough so that Hermione could hear "Smarty Pants". Professor McGonagell glared at him and warned him to stop what he is doing. She also told him that he should see her after class.

Draco expected that Professor McGonagell would scold him again and give him detention but to his great-unanticipated expectation (this isn't the reason why my story's title is like that), she didn't. Instead, she told him that he has already been excelling in Transfiguration and since he and Hermione still weren't getting along, she has to stop the tutoring for the sake of Hermione. He jumped for joy when he heard this. He was really happy. Now he had no more troubles and worries. He will be able to comply with his promise to the Dark Lord which is to remain in the Head Boy position no matter what happens. Quidditch wouldn't happen till next year so it won't bother him that much. The only thing that bothers him right now is Hermione, the freakin' Head girl. He is too annoyed with her for reasons even he, doesn't know. It seems that he has been feeling more contempt for her at this moment than the moments before which he could not explain why. Although it is quite blatant that it may be because of jealousy, he denies himself to think of that thought. He shouldn't and must never think of her as someone more than a mere "partner".

---

Draco muttered the new password to their dormitory "Fagglewiskies". He had to get his books for the next few subjects. He didn't want to stay at the dormitory or even go back there till the end of the day because he wanted to avoid the mudblood's presence. Unfortunately, she was there, reading her books by the couch. He noticed that she was looking at him so he said "What are you lookin' at mudblood?"

She remained silent but resided to her room. He was glad that she retreated to her room because he didn't want to see her face or maybe he did. He was confused, really. He has been thinking of her as pretty or blooming but nothing more than that. Every time he looked on her face he was always reminded of her expression during their first and hopefully final (for him) encounter. The way her eyes had looked at him with so much passion and desire. Then, he started to think if the mudblood actually liked him. Could it be possible? He thought.

---

The next day, the prefects and Heads had their meeting late at night. Ron and Hermione were together as they went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they entered, they were once again welcomed with the usual scorns of Draco Malfoy. She tried to ignore it and hoped Ron would do something to stop his mockery but he didn't. Draco couldn't explain what he felt when he saw the couple he hated the most enter. They were looking very sweet and it caused him to admit that yes, he was jealous. It was the reason why he had just insulted them once again. He badly wanted to tell Ron that he had slept with his girlfriend. He also wanted to tell him that he was her first but he couldn't because it would ruin his reputation. He never wants to destroy the reputation he had been establishing. When Dumbledore and the other professors entered, the meeting started. Hermione and Draco worked together as told before but they didn't exactly work together because they were near each other but weren't even speaking nor talking to each other. If they wanted to say something, they wrote it down and let the other person read it. And hell, even through paper, their irritation was still manifested. After a grueling hour and a half, the meeting had ended. They were almost half way to finishing the plans. Hermione had thought of a design and motif for the upcoming Yule ball. Of course she doesn't want to have a repetition of the theme last time they had a Yule ball. She remembered it clearly, how the Yule ball had happened. Krum was her date and it seemed like forever since that happened. She realized that certainly, time was changing. Before, she was with Krum but now she is with Ron. What also changed is the way people looked at her. Before, they thought of her as nothing but a suck up bookworm but now, they gave her more respect since she is the Head Girl and all. Draco on the other hand has just been doodling once again. He was too distracted due to the thought of what he is currently feeling and the Beauxbaton girls coming. He needed to find a girl immediately because he realized why he has been acting like this. He felt alone and he needed a companion who would give him what he wants and what he needs (I think most of you get what I mean). He found it really weird because he knew there were a lot of girls out there who would do anything to have him but he couldn't find a girlfriend himself. He is hot and he knows it only thing is, it bothered him why Hermione preferred to have Ron who is not at all hot to his eyes, than him.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Is it a lame chapter? If you want me to update, do REVIEW:) **

**Oh, and forgive my grammar if I had grammatical errors. If someone beta's my work then maybe there wouldn't be any errors the next time I update :) So please bare with me. I know I somewhat suck. (gosh! I pity myself) haha:)**

**-much again,**

**tom's princess. :)**


	12. Weird and Screwd thing thats happened

**A/N: waaaaaahhhh... as you may have noticed, i havent updated yet. sooooo sooo sorry. its really shitty. i really miss makin my stories but i cant. the laptop broke down. well, actually my brother did something awful to it. it sucks...! its so freaking terrible... well, for me it is... damn! anyway, you can read my profile and stuff so that you'll know when i can update. BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ONCE EVRYTHING'S OKAY. I PROMISE.**

**-much saddness,**

**tom's princess**

**P.S. in case your wondering how i posted this, i went to the internet cafe and stuff. i cant possibly type my story there cause people there are very very ooooozzzissss... they'll keep on looking and looking at the computer im using. anyway, there. **

**:c**

**:c**

**:c**


	13. Beauxbaton and Fleur

**A/N: God! its a good thing i was able to sneak onto my cousin's computer and type this thing out. i even pretended that this was my project just so i can type this story up. As i have promised, i will update as soon as i can possibly do and i did. even if the bloody laptop is still one big mess. **

**To my lovely lovely reviewers,**

**_mistyqueen_: thanks so much. i love seeing your reviews. there's just something about it when you praise my work or something, its like its an accomplishment. thanks! **

**_jessica stone_: here's the chapter you've been awaiting! so, its dedicated to you.. :) thanks for the review.. :)**

**_draco's baby_: thaanks so much! you made me smile.**

**_aznchic2009 (my lovely lovely beta reader):_ thanks so much! this wouldnt be completed without your editing. thanks!**

* * *

**Beauxbaton and Fleur**

The next few days were spent for the preparation of Beauxbaton's visitation. Although Draco and Hermione were assigned to work together, they haven't been exactly working together, or even working at all. Draco was always busy with other things when Hermione decides to settle and talk about the preparations. It has been three consecutive days without any conversation of any sort about the ball or the preparations for the Beauxbaton's coming. Hermione was sitting at the head's common room, waiting for Draco to leave his room because they had to talk about the "working together thing"for the French Beauxbaton girls. Yesterday was the students last academic day for the year. Some students had their "Christmas parties" yesterday, which is probably the reason why Draco is still locked up in his room, sleeping. Hermione had attended Professor Slughhorn's Christmas party with Harry and Ron yesterday. Draco, who did not attend Slughorn's party, attended the party Pansy had set up for the popular Slytherin students.

After quite a while, Draco opened the door and found Hermione reading by the couch.

"You're really pathetic! Can' t you do anything else besides read? That's why people perceive you as a geek. Plus, a mudblood too," Malfoy teased.

"Will you mind your own business? I am not bothering you!" she said.

She wanted to ask Draco to sit beside her so that they could tackle things already but it seemed impossible since there he was insulting her again, as usual, just for fun.

He went past her, ignoring her irritated and agitated glare, to take a bath. He had plans today; plans such as bully this Gryffindor student who Draco thought as irritating. This little Gryffindor boy had kept bothering him since the day before yesterday so, for him, today is the day of haughtiness.

He opened the bathroom doors, removed his cloths, and took a shower. He was still pissed at Hermione but it had lessened. Hermione, who seemed to be reading but was not, lingered over thoughts which led to their arguments,. They were turning up to be alright before but things changed and she did not know why. One day they were making love and the next they were back to their ridicules. _Spending time with Malfoy_, she thought,_ will definitely make you crazy. _

As Draco headed to his room, he acted like Hermione wasn't even there. He also kept on drying his hair with a towel gruffly so that the water flying off of his towel would land onto Hermione's book. He wanted to piss her off really bad.

"It' s not funny Malfoy," she muttered

He ignored her.

After a few minutes, Draco came of his room wearing his casual clothes and headed for the door. Hermione didn't know what to do because she knew that Draco was leaving once again to leave the Heads with no plans for the ball and the visitation of the Beauxbaton girls. It really irritated her because they have only got two days left before the French girls come and he's out there having fun while she' s in the common room thinking of ways to fix things up for the visitors.

"Where do you think you're going?"Hermione said, standing up.

He turned back and looked at her with one eyebrow up, "I'm goin' out, obviously"

"Goin' out? Don't you know that we have planning today? I told you that yesterday"

"Well, I've got other plans"

"God! You're head boy! Don't you even care about anything that' s going on here at Hogwarts?"

"Hell, what do you think?"

"You honestly wanna know what I think!"

"No, I don't. I don't give a damn about anything that you think about"

"Well, you should hear me out, because in case you don't know those French girls will soon be flying here in two days and we still haven't got a concrete plan on how to welcome them! What's more is that we also haven't got any plan about the ball! So you should stop acting so childish and help me out!"

"Well, what if I don't want to hear you out? And besides, I freakin' know when they'll arrive"

"Argh!"

"You're a mudblood! Why should I follow you?"

"Yes, I am a mudblood but you had sex with me so you can therefore follow me. It's just simple orders compared to sex, damn it. Why the hell is it so hard for you to cooperate?"

He was left silent. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw her desperation. It was like she was pleading, but not really. He also sensed her desperation because she had mentioned they're encounter and she hates mentioning it. She hates it when he mentions it. The more it gets mentioned, the more she hates it. He wanted to follow but he couldn't. There's something that hinders him to abide-his ego.

"I thought you wanted a girl!" she shouted.

"What's the connection?"

"If you don't do anything to make their stay here special, you won't get a girl! If they find out that it was you who planned all the special things, they might and will surely fancy you."

"Don't kid me! I won't fall for that," he said even if he did find it reasonable.

"I'll be back later this afternoon. Maybe we can work something out," he said then left.

"But I won't be--" She was cut because there was no point in continuing since he wouldn't even hear her. They couldn't possibly plan later because Dumbledore had ordered her to meet up with him that afternoon.

---

Draco was in the dungeons, talking with Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy entered.

"Draco, do you mind having drinks? And more too" Pansy was trying to imply that they get drinks, get drunk and get wild. Draco wanted to, but remembered what he had said to Hermione. He felt the need to give up to her and somehow cooperate.

"Uhh.. I can't Pansy. I have plans." He didn't want to admit that he's giving Pansy up for Hermione and their boring discussion.

"What plans Draco? We never spend time together anymore."

"Plans which are none of your business." Draco didn't really like Pansy; he just uses her. After a few minutes, Draco headed back up stairs so that he and Hermione could discuss the ball and the preparation whatnots, leaving Pansy embarrassed in front of Crabbe and Goyle. "Fagglewiskies," Draco muttered and then entered the Head's dormitory. He found no reading Hermione, so he called out her name. "Granger!" There was no response. He went to check the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. He then knocked on her door and waited for a response, but there was none. He entered and found the room empty. "Shit! Where the bloody hell are you?" He sat down the couch, with pen in hand and then started to plan. However, planning seemed useless without Hermione. Now he knew how hard it was. As minutes passed by, he awaited for Hermione's return. Still, there was no sign of her. "That bloody girl is such a bitch. She's a hypocrite! Telling me to start caring for Hogwarts when there she is, havingfun. Here I am already, trying to follow her, but there she is, probably playing shit with that Weasel. That's why she always says I'm so hard toplease and so hard headed, but hell, she doesn't see me follow. Thatstupid bitch. I shouldn't have given Pansy up for this useless afternoon"

---

When Hermione got back that latter afternoon, she was reprimanded by the annoyed Malfoy who had been waiting for her for four and a half hours.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I told you I'd be back this afternoon, but you didn't even give a shit. There you are doing whatever shit with your fuckin' friend and boyfriend, while here I am planning. Maybe you should start thinking about the words that you were saying to me. I do care about Hogwarts, that's why I am here. But you, you hypocrite, should think if you really do care about Hogwarts or if all you care about is your reputation and your fuckin'status." He didn't know where these words came from, but it just did.Hermione was shocked. Everything Draco thought, somehow, flowed out in that speech of his. She wanted to act like a shrew again because Draco had called her friend and boyfriend the f-word but she couldn't. She somehow sensed that he wanted to cooperate now. "I'm sorry. Dumbledore called me. He said I have to meet up with him"

"Well, you could have told him that we had a meeting."

"He said it even before you said we'd tackle things this afternoon"

"Now itrquote s my fault!"he said.

"This fuckin' sucks. Maybe you should just plan it by yourself. It's you who wants the freakin' credits anyway," then he stormed to his room.

"Malfoy!"she shouted but couldn't get him to turn back.

There was something about Malfoy's words which made Hermione smile. Even if he did yell at her and cursed her, too, but there was something nice she found in those words.

---

The next day, Hermione waited for Malfoy to wake up_ again_.When he got out of his room, Hermione stood up and said, "I'm sorry, okay. It's not your fault. If anyone is at fault, then it's me. Let's just please finish this."

"You finish it by yourself," he said, then stormed out of the room. Hermione was left dumbfounded and numb. Draco must really hate her now. Even if they did fight all the time, she didn't want that. There was somethingabout Draco which she couldn't explain. That dusk, Hermione was already panicking. She was still planning but nothing seem to come out of it. She kept on banging her head onto the notebook she held in hand. "Darn,"she mumbled. It was then that Draco entered the room. There was a grin on his face.

"Stop banging your head with that notebook and come with me," he said snorting as he gestured his head towards the door. Hermione, who was shocked and embarrassed, bit her lip and then blushed.

"Come on!" he cried.

"What? But I thought you were--"she wanted to continue on by saying " i thought you were mad at me" but she couldn't because Draco had already started to drag her towards the door.

"Malfoy! You're acting like a crazy person. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." was all he said. Draco slowed down when they reached a familiar corridor. It was very much familiar.

"Malfoy, where are you taking me?"

"We're here already."

"Here?"

"Yes, the Room of Requirement. You remember that, I suppose. 5th year-Umbridge-Inquisitorial squad?" She nodded eyes wanting to explode.

"Sorry for that by the way. I had to," Malfoy said casually. "I know that I've been really stubborn, so I've thoughtof a way to make it up."

"But I thought you were--"

" Mad? I was but not anymore, okay? Now, I want you to think of this: A Place of Rest for French Girls."

"Malfoy! You didn't!" she smiled.

"Do it."

And the both of them did.

Soon, the door of the Room of Requirement appeared. It had flowers on them.

"Oh my God, Malfoy!"

They entered and found a place covered with beautiful curtains. The room was subdivided into other rooms with floral doors same as the one on the outside. The room had a soft and romantic lighting to it, which made it fit for a French Beauxbaton girl. The bed was also princess like and the drawers were the same. It was really beautiful. There were lilac and pink strips of beautiful carpet on the floor.

"Malfoy! It's beautiful!"

He just grimaced.

"It's really really really beautiful. Why didn't I think of this?"

Hermione's awe was very blatant and Draco saw it. He felt a wave of accomplishment come upon him. It was the very first time Hermione Granger praised him for what he did.

"Well, I want the Beauxbaton girls to like me," he pretended, so Hermione won't say he did it for her.

Her smile faded.

So he did it for them, she thought, Of course he did! He'd never do it for you!

"Well, good work,"she smiled weakly.

What was this weird feeling she felt? She couldn't understand it. Does she really like Draco Malfoy now?

---

The beautiful, horse-drawn, flying carriage of the Beauxbaton girls came to Hogwarts the next day. All the boys had their eyes on the beautiful and very feminine carriage. Everyone, specifically the boys, were ecstatic of their arrival. Everyone was settled down in the Great Hall; boys and girls of all ages. They were awaiting for the French girls' entrance. The last time they had visited Hogwarts was when Cedric Diggory died in the Tri-Wizard Championship.

Hermione was there, uncertain of what to move. She knew that she might get insecure, especially when Fleur Delacour enters because she knew Ron fancies her. But what bugs her more is the fact that Draco will do anything to sleep and have fun with a French girl. That was his promise, to get a Beauxbaton girl and make every boy envy him. Draco Malfoy was there, waiting impatiently for the sexy French girls. The waiting was put to cease when the Great Hall doors opened. In entered the girls. Every boy smiled with hidden thoughts thinking of how beautiful, sexy, and wonderful these girls are as the girls entered gracefully, hair and face so perfect. Draco uttered "Wicked" then he saw her, the girl he had been hoping to come. The girl who he's had a past with. There she was, gliding softly across the floor as all eyes were on her. Smiling sweetly and looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled at her as she glanced at him. She smiled back and then blew a kiss to him. There she was--Fleur Delacour. With that, he knew who he'd pick so that everyone would envy him.

Hermione saw the way Draco looked and suddenly closed her eyes. She couldn't take how adoring he looked at those girls. Somehow, she wished her'd look at her that way. She then realized that she maybe falling for Draco Malfoy-the guy who's always been irritating her.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? tell me through reviewing. remember that if you review, it motivates me to type up the story or right the story. if you want the chapter sooner, do review.. :) thanks!**

**much- tom's princess. **

**P.S. my appologies for the very late update...-as i have said, i had computer problems**


	14. Malfoy and dela Coeur

**_A/n: okay, so this is the next chapter…. It took quite long and I would like to apologize because of that. _**

**_Hmmm...I forgot to explain in my previous chapter that Fleur isn't the 7th year Fleur Harry competed during his 4th year. She's Fleur Delacour only, younger by 3 years. She didn't compete with Harry during his 4th year, okay? And she's not engaged to Bill, obviously._**

_**That's my clarification and alteration of the original character's sketch by J. K. **_

_**To my reviewers, thanks a lot for reviewing:) I really appreciate it.**_

**_aznchic2009-hey there!_**

**_forbidden love-thanks for reviewing!_**

**_draco'sbaby2_**

**_jessica stone_**

**_I'm a little depressed cause i just got 4..but, anyways..._**

**_Recap:_**

**_Malfoy and Hermione had slept together_**.

_**Malfoy arranged the room of requirement as the bedroom of the Beauxbaton's.**_

**_Beauxbaton had arrived_**.

**_Hermione is has an odd feeling towards Draco._**

**Malfoy and Delacour**

After the long and euphoric feast, Dumbledore told Hermione that as head girl, she was in charge of the Beauxbaton girls. She has to show them to their 'room' and treat them as if they were Hogwarts students themselves. She had to check on them the way she made vigil to the Hogwarts students. She remembered Dumbledore's words clearly, "I do believe that you know how Beauxbaton girls are, Ms. Granger. I trust that you can be of help in uplifting our rules and regulations," he shifted his weight. "Especially the one about, you know," he continued, winking. With that, she knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. He was obviously implying that Beauxbaton girls need to be paid attention to by her because they were going to stir up trouble—sexual trouble to be specific. Hogwarts boys just love French Beauxbaton girls. Who wouldn't? They have perfect hair, perfect faces, perfect physiques, perfect everything. Like, they were a paragon of beauty. So, every boy, well the 5th to 7th years in specific, would just love to get laid with a French girl in her French clothes and accent. Hermione knew that that job Dumbledore said will be difficult because she was on her own. Draco Malfoy, her so-called partner head boy, will be of no use to her especially now because of the very fact that he is Draco Malfoy, a perverted 7th year who just loves French girls. She remembered their talk regarding the Room of Requirement and it was very prevalent that he had contrived a plan, a sinister plan just so well, he could fulfill his promise. His promise to bring the most beautiful French girl at the Yule Ball. _Obviously they'd make out!_ She thought._ He made out with me and to think that I'm not even his girlfriend!_ She had to admit, she was jealous. ENVIOUS. But the reason, she still did not know. Could she possibly be falling for him? No! She doesn't like Malfoy. That was what she forced to think. Or is it shouldn't like Malfoy…?

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced.

The girls nodded and greeted as well, "Salut!" Meaning hi

A familiar blonde girl stepped in front and approached her, "Je Fleur Delacour." Hermione figured that she was introducing herself but then, Fleur added, "Parrdon! I zoo not zpeak gooood eenglish. My nem iz Fleur Delacour." Yes, she knew exactly who she was. She was the girl Ron absolutely fancied. The girl who had won his heart during their first Yule Ball. The girl almost every boy had eyes on.

"It's alright, really, I can understand. You're French, so it's anticipated really."

"But not all French people are bad at English you know," a blonde Beauxbaton girl commented.

"I'm rather sorry, I wasn't implying what you thought," she apologized.

"Noo...noo...izz alrright. Ye 'ave nathin' to very about," Fleur assured.

She nodded, "I'm head girl by the way so if you need anything, feel free to approach me."

"'ead girrl?"

"Uhhmm...how do I explain this. It's like I am one of highest prefects in school," she paused. "But, I'm not a prefect, I'm a head girl."

"Oww...izz like me, only I am femme dirigeante," she said, pointing her finger to herself.

Hermione had a confused look. "She's like you, a head girl only in Beauxbaton. She's called Femme Dirigeante," the blonde girl who spoke fluent English explained.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's great," she forced to smile.

Perfect, now she had to compete with a girl of her same status but is prettier than she is. _Now Ron will definitely chose her,_ she thought. _If Ron chooses her, Malfoy will obviously like her too...I mean, she's very pretty! Plus, if Ron likes her and Malfoy finds out, Malfoy will surely do anything to piss the pants out of Ron, so he'll ask Fleur out. Damn. Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't! He's a pureblood! And, I'm not! I'm filth to him, a person with sordid blood…_

Just then, Draco Malfoy interrupted and started introducing himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy, head boy," he said, lending out a hand to whomever.

Hermione glared at him so, he glared back. She pulled him away, gripping him by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"Why, don't I have the right to introduce myself? I am head boy, Granger."

"I'm not stupid, I know that."

"So, what's the big fuss about me introducing myself?"

"Well, first, I was the one assigned to—"

"What?" he interjected.

"Dumbledore assigned me to be in charge, okay?" she finished.

"And why?"

"He just did, now, stop it okay? You're just freaking them out!"

"Freaking them out, huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you look at them," he continued gesturing to the French girls. Hermione saw giggling girls, all eyes on Draco Malfoy. Smiling, waving hi and biting their lips. _God! What minxes!_ She thought.

"And that's exactly what Dumbledore meant!"

He raised up an eyebrow.

"Just leave okay," she said. "Or else I'll tell Dumbledore your being perverted on them."

"Perverted!" he exclaimed. "Excuse me! But I am not perverted!"

"Just freakin' leave, okay!"

"Mud—"

"Don't you dare say that word!" she interrupted.

"What if I'd like to?" he smirked. "Mudblood," he continued.

She jostled him to the floor. "I told you not to say it."

"You'll pay for that!" he uttered, then left.

"Right. Now sorry for the interruption."

"What happened? Did you guys have a love quarrel?" the English speaking French girl asked, curiously.

"Love quarrel?" Hermione replied, snorting.

"So, the both of you aren't together?" the girl responded, forcing to hide her hidden smile.

"Well…," if she said no, she knew Malfoy will really stir up trouble and if she said yes, the possibility would be diminutive. "Uhhmm...," she paused, thinking of what to say. _If I say yes, they won't flirt with him. _"Actually, we are," she finished, uncertain._ Or will they still do? _She thought.

Fleur's smile suddenly turned into a frown so had all the other girls, Hermione noticed. _Why does he have to be so bloody handsome?_ She thought.

Hermione and Professor McGonagell led the girls and their headmaster to the Room of Requirement. She gave out the necessary information about Hogwarts and their room. Soon, Hermione was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. It was now time for her rounds around the campus. She wanted to go to the Gryffindor common room first to check on how Harry and Ron are; especially now that the girls are already settled. She also assumed that they, like Malfoy, could stir up trouble. Harry had an invisibility cloak they could use.

Inside, she found an empty common room. _Isn't it too early for them to go to bed? It's unusual of them to follow the austerity of the rules._ She was referring to the usual people who stayed up late and hang out during night in the common room. "Anyway…," she said, then left.

She made her rounds and as anticipated, she caught 5 students, all Slytherins, lurking around for no reason. She deducted points, as usual, and continued. _Where could Malfoy be? _she asked herself. He was also supposed to have rounds and they were supposed to be doing it together, but because of the fact that she shoved him, the night may seem long if they made rounds together. Her question was soon answered when she heard loud giggling sounds from inside a classroom. It was from a boy and a girl. She entered and found two silhouettes. She opened the lights and found a familiar blonde girl entwined in the arms of a familiar blond boy.

"Malfoy!" she screamed. "What are you doing here with Fleur? That's not allowed you know!"

Malfoy stood up casually, "Well, apparently, it is."

"What?" Hermione asked as Fleur stood up.

"I'm head boy and she's Femme Dirigeante."

"So?"

"I have the right to make rounds, even with her."

"She shouldn't make rounds! She's guest."

"Well, she does and she asked me to accompany her. That's why were together."

"But the both of you aren't making rounds," she said in a matter-of-fact-manner.

"I was touring her," he said casually.

"Touring, huh?" she responded, on eyebrow up. "But the both of you were sitting alone in the dark. How could you possibly see with the lights closed?"

"Verry astute ov vyou," Fleur butted in. "I am sorrrry. I guess I should 'ave told vyou first."

"Well, you know, you could have asked me to tour you instead of him," she said. "You don't even know him," she continued coldly.

"Oh, but she does," Malfoy interjected.

Hermione glared at him, "Yeah, right."

"Vell, actually, yess," Fleur started. "Ve first met during ze Tri-Vizard Cup and vell, ve found out zat ourr families 'nows eeach ozer very vell. Ze Malfoy's and ze Delacour's arre verry good frriends."

Hermione was left dumbfounded as her cheeks turned crimson.

* * *

**_a/n: okay… that's the final one. Hmmmm… what'll happen next? Things will surely get more interesting. Don't forget to review okay:)_**

_**much, tom's princess**_


End file.
